Seirei Tsukai no Wizard
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: Kotaro Karasuma yang pergi ke Kamen Rider convention bersama temannya tiba-tiba dikirim ke dunia lain sebagai salah satu korban Sabbat. Tapi dia berpegang teguh pada harapannya membuatnya menjadi penyihir dan pengendali roh dengan menggunakan sihir modern. Merubah keputusasaan menjadi Harapan, Saa Showtime da. OcXHarem, KamitoXRestia
1. Chapter 1

**Yo saya balik lagi dengan cerita baru, entah kenapa pengen buat.**

**Untuk story yang lain masih dalam tahap pengerjaan jadi sabar ya.**

**Dan Maaf kalau story nya masih kurang bagus.**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

Kotaro Karasuma seorang pemuda yang biasa saja. Dia memiliki mata berwarna hijau terang, rambutnya yang hitam legam membuat daya tarik sendiri. Pemuda yang berumur 16 tahun ini mengenakan jaket yang kerahnya seperti jubah berwarna hitam.

Kotaro merupakan seorang tokufans dan sangat menyukai Kamen Rider Wizard bersama temannya Kazuki Kururugi. Sekarang ini dai sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke Kamen Rider convention dengan membawa Kamen Rider Wizard merchandisenya. Dia sudah mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk membeli itu semua bahkan dia juga membeli jaket yang memiliki lambang sihir Kamen Rider Wizard seperti yang dia kenakan saat ini.

"WizarDriver: check. WizarSwordGun: check. Wizard Rings: check. Drago Timer: check. AxCalibur: check. Yosh waktunya pergi." Kata Kotaro sambil membawa tas yang berisi semua Kamen Rider Wizard merchandisenya.

Setelah Kotaro sampai di tempat Kamen Rider convention dia sedang menunggu temannya, di Kamen Rider convention dia melihat banyak sekali para tokufans yang memperlihatkan merchandise mereka juga ada yang sedang bercosplay menjadi Kamen Rider Kabuto, Blade, Kiva dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hey Kotaro maaf aku terlambat." Terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi Kotaro.

Dia melihat seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya, dia memiliki rambut biru tua dan warna matanya ungu gelap. Dia juga mengenakan jaket emas dengan lambang sihir Kamen Rider Beast. Dia adalah teman Kotaro, Kazuki Kururugi.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?" Tanya Kotaro

"Aku tadi membeli sebotol mayones yang sama seperti di film untuk makan siang." Jawab Kazuki sambil memperlihatkan botol mayones.

Kotaro hanya bias sweetdrop melihat temannya yang mirip dengan Nitou Kousuke walaupun tidak separah Nitou Kousuke.

"Hey Kotaro kau membawa koleksi Wizardmu kan?" Tanya Kazuki.

"Tentu saja. Bagaiman denganmu? Apa kau membawa koleksi Beastmu?"

"Kalau tidak bawa untuk apa aku kesini."

Tidak lama mereka melihat banyak yang melakukan performance seperti menirukan perubahan dan lain-lainnya.

"Hey Kazuki apa kau berpikiran sama dengan-" Perkataan Kotaro terpotong oleh Kazuki.

"Cukup! Jangan katakan! Aku tahu apa kau maksud." Kata Kazuki.

Mereka pun mengenakan belt masing- masing, kemudian mengenakan cincin Driver on di tangan kan lalu dan menaru tangan mereka di depan belt mereka.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**DRIVER ON!**

Untuk kotaro dia membalikkan beltnya sama seperti Souma Haruto saat ingin berubah ke sebelah kiri dan mulai mengeluarkan suara nyanyian.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Kotaro mengenakan cincin Flame Style di tangan kirinya begitu juga dengan Kazuki mengenakan cincin Beast di tangan kirinya.

"Henshin." Kata Kotaro menirukan gaya Haruto.

"Hen…shin." Kata Kazuki menirukan gaya Nitou.

**FLAME! PLEASE!**

**HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

**SET! OPEN! **

**L-I-O-N! LION!**

"Saa…Showtime da." Kata Kotaro.

"Lunch time da." Kata Kazuki.

"Yosh saatnya menuju level yang selanjutnya." Kata Kazuki sambil mengganti cincin yang di sebelah kanan dengan cincin Hyper.

**HYPER!**

**GO! HY HY HY HYPER!**

"Kalau begitu aku juga." Kata Kotaro mengganti cincinnya dengan Infinity Style.

Dia membalikkannya beltnya dua kali kemudian meletakkan tangan kirinya di depan beltnya.

**INFINITY! PLEASE!**

**HI SUI FU DO BOU JABBA BYUU DOKO!**

Setelah mereka melakukan performance, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang dan Kazuki sangat antusias ingin mencoba mayonesnya.

"Ternyata benar, mayones adalah makanan terhebat di dunia." Kata Kazuki.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Kotaro yang hanya bisa pasrah melihat temannya yang mencampurkan sosis dengan mayones.

"Kau juga sama saja makan donat plain sugar." Balas Kazuki.

Sebelum Kotaro dapat membalas perkataan Kazuki dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Di bawah kakinya terdapat lambang sihir yang aneh membuat dia dan Kazuki di telan oleh lingkaran sihir itu.

* * *

Kotaro membuka matanya, dia melihat banyak orang yang sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang berada di Kamen Rider convention lalu yang lebih aneh lagi badan Kotaro menjadi kecil sekitar umur 13 tahun.

Sekarang dia berada di sekitar karang-karang pantai seperti film di Kamen Rider Wizard. Dia melihat lagi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi dia tidak bias menemukan Kazuki.

Tiba-tiba terjadi gerhana matahari menyebabkan mata Kotaro melebar menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Gerhana matahari!? Jangan-jangan…Sabbat!" Kata Kotaro yang menjadi kenyataan.

Muncul retakan merah di sekitar mereka, kemudian tubuh mereka terdapat retakan ungu dan hancur digantikan oleh monster yang disebut Phantom.

Satu persatu orang-orang menjadi Phantom dan Kotaro pun mulai terlihat retakan ungu di tubuhnya.

"Si-sial." Bisik Kotaro yang akan berubah menjadi Phantom.

Dia berdiri dengan lututnya karena sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku…aku…tidak akan menyerah pada keputusasaan." Kata Kotaro sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah gerhana matahari.

"Aku percaya…pada harapan yang tersisa padaku." Kata Kotaro yang kemudian dia berteriak.

Retakan ungu tersebut mulai berkurang dan mulai berubah menjadi emas sampai akhirnya Kotaro berubah menjadi normal.

Kotaro melihat ritual Sabbat sudah berakhir dan semua orang sudah menjadi Phantom terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harap Kazuki baik-baik saja." Bisik Kotaro.

Saat Kotaro akan pergi dia melihat Phantom di hadapannya. Phantom tersebut siap menyerangnya dan Kotaro tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya bias menerima nasibnya dibunuh oleh Phantom.

Tapi sebelum Phantom itu mengenainya dia mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

**DEFEND! NOW!**

Setelah mendengar suara itu terdapat lingkarang sihir yang mencegah Phantom tersebut menyerang Kotaro dan terlempar jauh entah kemana.

Kotaro melihat asal lingkaran tersebut dan terkejut melihat sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya melalui acara televise.

Hampir semuanya putih, bagian bawah tubuhnya terdapat rings holster perak, disetiap hubungannya terdapat cincin. Dibahunya mengenakan mantle putih dengan garis emas sampai kebawah. Kakinya ditutupi oleh seperti kain putih dan emas. Sepatu dan sarung tangannya hitam legam. Di pinggangnya diikat oleh WizarDriver dengan warna luar merah. Helmnya disembunyikan oleh logam ptih seperti hood, dan wajahnya amber gemstone dengan silver eyepiece.

Dia adalah White Wizard.

"S–Shiroi Mahō… tsukai." Kata Kotaro.

White Wizard menghampiri Kotaro dan dia mengganti cincin disebelah kanan.

"Kau berpegang pada harapan dalam menghadapi keputusasaan dan selamat." Kata White Wizard.

"Apa kau…Fueki?" Tanya Kotaro.

"Sayang sekali…itu bukan namaku dan kau berada di dunia lain." Jawab White Wizard.

Kotaro yang mendengar itu terkejut, pertama Kazuki tidak ditemukan, kemudian dia berada diritual Sabbat dan sekarang muncul White Wizard yang sedikit berbeda dari acara televise.

"Bagaimana…caranya aku bias kembali?" Tanya Kotaro lagi.

"Untuk saat ini kau tidak bias kembali ke duniamu. Tapi, aku butuh bantuanmu." Jawab White Wizard.

"Bantuanku?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat dan kau ketahui setelah Sabbat banyak Phantom yang terus bermunculan di dunia ini. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian, karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menghancurkan Phantom." Kata White Wizard sambil membalikkan beltnya dua kali kemudian menaruh tangan kanannya didepan Hand Authornya.

**CONNECT! NOW!**

Muncul lingkaran sihir disamping White Wizard, kemudian dia memasukan tangannya ke lingkaran sihir tersebut dan mengambil sebuah tas ransel.

"Itu tasku." Kata Kotaro menunjuk jarinya mengarah pada tasnya.

White Wizard melempar tas tersebut dan di tangkap oleh Kotaro. Kotaro membuka tas tersebut dan melihat barang-barangnya menjadi asli. Tapi dia kehilangan Infinity ring, Water Dragon ring, Hurricane Dragon ring, Land Dragon ring, Drago Timer, dan AxCalibur.

"Dan seperti yang kau pikirkan kau mempunyai potensi menjadi penyihir dan itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Phantom." Lanjut White Wizard.

Kotaro melihat lagi isi tas dan juga dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia yang berusia 13 tahun tidak tahu cara kembali ke dunianya.

"Bagaimana apa kau akan bertarung melawan Phantom atau membiarkan mereka membuat orang-orang di dunia ini menjadi Phantom dan ditelan oleh keputusasaan?" Tanya White Wizard.

Jika Kotaro adalah Haruto mungkin dia tahu mana jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang di duniamenjadi Phantom dan tidak ingin melihat orang-orang di dunia ini kehilangan harapan mereka dan berubah menjadi keputusasaan.

"Aku…akan menjadi harapan terakhir bagi orang-orang di dunia ini." Kata Kotaro sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu selama 3 tahun untuk menguasai semua sihirmu." Kata White Wizard.

Kotaro mengetahui orang ini bukan Fueki seperti di acara Kamen Rider Wizard dan dia harus mencari tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua kekacauan ini.

* * *

**Yep Chapter 1 selesai dan selamat membaca  
**

**untuk Kotaro Harem : Rinslet, Ellis, Fianna (WIP)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Ane balik lgi dengan chapter baru karena bulan kemarin sibuk + hanya beberapa fic yang bisa dilanjut jadinya seperti ini**

**Terima Kasih buat yg udah Review, Fav, dan follow.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Bagaimana apa kau akan bertarung melawan Phantom atau membiarkan mereka membuat orang-orang di dunia ini menjadi Phantom dan ditelan oleh keputusasaan?" Tanya White Wizard._

_Jika Kotaro adalah Haruto mungkin dia tahu mana jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang di duniamenjadi Phantom dan tidak ingin melihat orang-orang di dunia ini kehilangan harapan mereka dan berubah menjadi keputusasaan._

_"Aku…akan menjadi harapan terakhir bagi orang-orang di dunia ini." Kata Kotaro sambil tersenyum._

_"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu selama 3 tahun untuk menguasai semua sihirmu." Kata White Wizard._

* * *

** (Play Life is SHOW TIME!)**

**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**

**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**  
**Kasanaru toki no shougeki! **  
**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**

**Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no** **ENAJII~ kokoro tame**  
**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**

**(3! 2! 1! Show Time!)**

**Magic time~! trick janai!**  
**Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!]**  
**Kioku no ROOTS moguri–konde ****  
Kibou wo tsukui dasou~  
**

**(Show Time!)**

**Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no**  
**Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!]**  
**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai**  
**Subete no namida wo~!**

**Show Time!**

**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze**  
**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 02**_

** 3 years later**

Setelah Kotaro menyelesaikan latihannya, dia di kirim ke Areisha Spirit Academy karena dua hal. Yang pertama White Wizard mengira disana pasti akan muncul Phantom dan yang kedua karena saat 3 tahun yang lalu dia menyerang Ghoul dan diamati oleh kepala sekolah Areisha Spirit Academy jadi dia diundang untuk bersekolah disana.

Dalam perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut biru hitam dan warna matanya biru. Dia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan sedang membawa tas yang seperti karung. Pemuda itu bernama Kamito Kazehaya.

Pertemuan mereka sedikit unik, karena Kotaro tersesat di hutan dia bertemu dengan Kamito yang juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke Academy tapi yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut adalah Kamito juga tersesat. Disitulah mereka berdua berteman.

Saat masa latihannya Kotaro bertemu dengan Phantomnya.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kotaro POV**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian Sabbat dan aku masih belum mengetahui keberadaan Kazuki, aku harap dia tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku sedang bermeditasi karena menurut White Wizard aku harus bertemu dengan Phantom yang ada dalam diriku sebelum belajar menggunakan sihir. Dan karena dunia ini ada system kontrak roh yang merupakan seorang manusia lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang masih suci melakukan kontrak dengan roh tertentu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Jadi White Wizard mengusulkan agar aku harus bertemu dengan Phantomku.

Beberapa menit aku bermeditasi dan secara tiba-tiba aku merasa di tempat gelap yang berarti aku berada di Underworldku sendiri.

"**Akhirnya kau mengunjungiku.**" Aku mendengar suara tapi tetap aku tidak melihat apa-apa.

"**AKU DISINI BAKA!**"

Aku pun menoleh dan melihat…WizarDragon!? Aku tidak percaya, seharusnya dia Phantomnya Haruto. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Jadi…mitos-mitos yang mengatakan naga adalah makhluk terkuat terkurung disini." Kataku sedikit mengejek Dragon.

"**BERANINYA KAU YANG MENGURUNGKU SEPERTI HEWAN PELIHARAAN.**"

"Kalau begitu aku ada tawaran yang menguntunkan kita berdua."

"**AKU TIDAK TERTARIK. AKU YAKIN DI LUAR SANA AKAN MEMBERIKANMU KEPUTUSASAAN DAN MEMBEBASKAKU.**"

"Kau ini aku belum selesai bicara dan kau langsung menolak. Tawaranku ini adalah membuat kontrak denganmu, dengan begitu kau bisa keluar dan aku dapat menggunakan sihir plus aku dapat menjaga agar kau tidak lepas kendali."

WizarDragon melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut namun beberapa saat dia mulai tertawa

"**HAHAHAHA, KAU TAHU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MANUSIA! JIKA BEGITU MAKA AKU DENGAN MUDAH DAPAT MEMBUATMU PUTUS ASA.**"

"Justru Sebaliknya Dragon. Dirimu memberiku harapan." Kataku sambil menunjukkan cincin Flame Style di jariku.

Sekali lagi WizarDragon kembali terkejut

"**Kau menyebutku harapanmu?**" Tanya WizarDragon dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"**Hahaha, Sungguh menarik kita lihat sampai kapan kau bertahan. Baiklah tawaranmu aku terima.**" Kata WizarDragon, kemudian WizarDragon bercahaya sampai aku harus menutupi mataku.

Saat cahaya itu redup di depanku yang tadinya WizarDargon sekarang terdapat gadis cantik berambut merah dan warna matanya yang sama dengan rambutnya. Dia juga mengenakan pakaian seperti seorang ksatria.

Aku berpikir jika di tempat itu tadinya WizarDragon maka…saat aku menyadarinya aku benar-benar terkejut.

"DRAGON KAU ITU PEREMPUAN!?" Teriakku karena sangat terkejut, tapi kemudian dia malah memukul kepalaku.

"**TENTU SAJA AKU PEREMPUAN DASAR BAKA.**"

"Tapi aku pikir Dragonnya Haruto itu laki-laki."

"**Setiap Phantom pasti berbeda-beda. Kebetulan saja aku dan Phantom milik Haruto itu sama, tapi karena sama jenisnya belum tentu genderku denganya sama.**"

"Begitu ya kalau begitu mohon bantuan dari sekarang Elesis."

"**Elesis?**"

"Aku pikir jika menyebutmu Dragon agak aneh untukku jadi aku memberimu nama atau kau sudah mempunyai nama?"

"**Tidak, aku tidak mempunyai nama selain itu nama Elesis entah kenapa sangat cocok untukku.**"

"Kalau begitu sekali lagi mohon bantuannya Elesis."

Saat tersadar aku masih bermeditasi, tapi seprtinya aku berhasil membujuk Dragon untuk membantuku. Saat aku lihat punggung tangan kananku aku melihat symbol sihir seperti logo Kamen Rider Wizard, symbol yang berbentuk seperti bintang segidelapan dengan gambar naga yang mengelilingi symbol bintang tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membuat kontrak dengan Phantommu." Terdengar suara yang aku kenal. Saat aku menoleh aku melihat White Wizard menghampiriku.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan memulai pelatihanmu menggunakan sihir." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, aku siap Shisou!" Kataku bersemangat. Akhirnya dimulai juga aku belajar menggunakan sihir dan untuk menghentikan Phantom di dunia ini.

**Kotaro POV END**

**FLASHBACK END**

Sejak saat itu Kotaro sudah menguasai 4 elemen dasar yang berasal dari cincinnya, meskipun dia masih belum menguasai Flame Dragon karena White Wizard mengatakan bahwa dia belum siap untuk menggunakannya.

Hubungan Elesis dan Kotaro pun menjadi lebih baik, bahkan terkadang Elesis memberi saran cara bertarung yang lebih baik bahkan Elesis mempunyai perasaan pada Kotaro walaupun Kotaro tidak mengetahuinya.

Saat di hutan Kotaro dan Kamito mendengar suara gemercik air, karena penasaran mereka mencari sumber suara itu. Saat mereka menemukan sumber suara tersebut mereka berdua terkejut. Seorang gadis berada di depan mata meraka sedang telanjang.

Gadis yang sangat cantik, bahkan luar biasa cantik. Matanya besar dan merah seperti permata, bibirnya yang bersemu merah seperti cherry yang basah dan lembut, kulitnya yang putih mulus bagaikan susu, dan di permukaan air, kakinya begitu langsing dan mulus. Juga, sesuatu yang lebih menangkap mata Kotaro dan Kamito adalah—

Rambut yang tergerai sepanjang tubuhnya. Berwarna merah layaknya bara api.

Tentu saja, dia telanjang. Betul betul telanjang.

"..."

Kotaro dan Kamito merasakan keringat dingin di punggung mereka atau dalam kasus Kotaro dia merasa dalam bahaya yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Sementara dalam Underworld Kotaro Elesis menatap tajam Kotaro dan itu yang membuatnya merasa dalam bahaya.

'_Ini gawat kenapa nasib burukku selalu seperti ini_.' Pikir Kotaro dan dia berusaha kabur dari pemandangan yang akan membuatnya tersiksa.

'_Ini gawat kalau dia sampai terlihat dalam kondisi telanjang...Aku harusnya segera kabur bersama Kotaro_.' Pikir Kamito yang juga berusaha kabur.

Tapi, meski mereka memberikan saran rasional pada diri mereka sendiri, tubuh mereka tidak mau digerakkan. Sebetulnya mereka masih _terpesona_. Pemandangan itu nampak begitu nyata hingga seolah Kotaro dan Kamito tenggelam dalam dunia fantasi merka sendiri.

Dan di saat itulah, gadis itu. Matanya yang lembut dan indah itu berkedip, mendapati penyusup yang tak terduga. Menatap dengan kosong, tampaknya ia belum betul betul memahami situasinya. Ia bahkan tak mencoba menutupi payudaranya yang masih belum berkembang.

Air jatuh dari alis gadis itu. Kesadaran Kotaro dan Kamito kembali seiring dengan suara air.

"Ah— ini..." Kotaro mencoba menjelaskan, tapi karena situasinya agak canggung dia pun jadi gugup untuk menjelaskannya.

Sementara Kamito batuk sekali, dan membuang tatapannya dari gadis yang masih berdiri tak bergerak itu.

"Gimana bilangnya ya... ini hanya kecelakaan, kan? Kami kan tidak sengaja..."

Di saat itulah, Kamito membuat dua kesalahan fatal. Pertama, tentu saja, karena dia mencoba membuat penjelasan yang sia-sia. Pilihan terbaik adalah memanfaatkan waktu ketika gadis itu masih kebingungan dan secepatnya melarikan diri dari masalah di tempat itu.

Dan kesalahan fatal keduanya adalah

"Walaupun ini hanya kecelakaan, kami sudah melihatmu dalam situasi seperti ini. Maaf, kami minta maaf."

Sampai disini masih tak apa apa, namun bagian terakhirnya

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Kami masih pria normal, jadi kami tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal yang seperti itu. Kami..."

'_Melihat __payudara gadis yang masih dalam perkembangan__ itu_' Itu yang ingin dikatakan Kamito namun

"Kami tidak tertarik dengan tubuh anak kecil." Tampaknya Kamito baru saja menginjak ranjau besar.

"..."

Ketenangan yang bagaikan kebekuan muncul. Kotaro hanya bisa facepalm dengan penjelasan Kamito dan yang lebih parah lagi dia membawanya masuk dalam masalah yang ingin dia hindari.

Dengan tenang, si gadis mengangkat tangannya dengan rambut merahnya masih tersebar. Bahunya agak bergetar. Namun alasannya bukan karena kedinginan, Kamito belum menyadari itu. Namun Kotaro menyadarinya dan dugaannya tepat bahwa dia sekarang masuk dalam masalah yang sangat merepotkan.

"Enam belas—"

"Eh?"

Bibir lembut gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu, dan Kamito hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya.

"A-A-AKU SUDAH BERUMUR ENAM BELAS TAHUN!"

Tak lama usai meneriakkan itu, rambut merahnya berdiri tegak sampai ujungnya.

"Haah!?"

Kamito membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena kaget.

"Enam belas? Yang benar? Terus kenapa dadamu tampak begitu menyedihkan—"

Kamito dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dan Kotaro sekali lagi facepalm, namun tampaknya sudah terlambat.

"Bagus sekali Kamito, kau sudah menginjak ranjau yang sangat besar." Kata Kotaro

"...Tak bisa dimaafkan." Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan nada rendah dan sangat dingin.

"Be-Benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan... Kalian-kalian-kalian-kalian setan pengintip... mesum... dan hewan menjijikkan!"

"Kau tahu juga, kata-kata seperti hewan buas." Kamito mengucapkan itu dengan nada sempit dan rendah.

"Kamito bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal yang bisa membuatnya marah?" Tanya Kotaro yang sepertinya tidak di tanggapi Kamito

"Hm?"

Disaat itulah mereka menyadari kalau pepohonan hutan membuat suara kebisingan yang aneh.

'_Apa itu angin? Bukan, itu pasti…_' Kotaro dan Kamito mengetahui apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan.

"_Penjaga api merah, pelindung dari bara api abadi!_"

"_Sekaranglah saat untuk memenuhi kontrak darah, datang dan lakukanlah perintahku!_"

Dari bibir mungil gadis itu meluncur lafal mantra dari bahasa spirit. Disaat itulah, disertai oleh suara ledakan udara, sebuah cambuk api merah yang membara muncul dari tangan si gadis itu.

'_Kontraktor Roh!_' Kotaro dan Kamito berteriak dalam kepala mereka.

Kontraktor Roh— lapisan lain dari dunia ini, Astral Zero.

Penyihir yang telah menjalin kontrak dengan spirit buas dari tempat itu disebut sebagai Kontraktor Roh.

Kontraktor Roh dapat memakai tipe roh yang berbeda, menggunakan kekuatannya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Gadis itu adalah Kontraktor Roh. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Apalagi, ini adalah tempat para Kontraktor Roh yang handal dari seluruh negeri berkumpul.

'_Namun, tidak kuduga dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan elemental_.' Kotaro dan Kamito berpikiran yang sama

Sifat Roh yang dipanggil ke dunia ini dari Astral Zero secara kasar bisa dibagi kedalam dua jenis.

Tipe pertama adalah tanpa massa, Roh tak berbentuk yang muncul dalam wujud aslinya sebagai "Inti Dewa". Ini murni hanya memanggil kekuatan Roh, dan digunakan sebagai penyangga kekuatan sihir untuk sihir Roh.

Ada juga tipe lain, kondisi murni memanggil sebagian eksistensi Roh. Karena kekuatan besar yang diperlukan dan kesulitan mengendalikannya, dikatakan hanya sebagian kecil dari Kontraktor Roh saja yang benar benar bisa melakukannya.

Biarpun begitu, gadis di depan mereka tidak hanya menggunakan kekuatan Roh itu, namun mampu mengendalikannya dalam bentuk _Senjata Elemental_.

'_Apa itu berarti, eh?Berarti sekarang aku berada dalam situasi hidup dan mati?_' Usai berpikir seperti itu, Kamito hanya bisa dibuat diam membisu.

"Kamito apa kau sudah sadar kita sedang dalam situasi apa?" Tanya Kotaro yang di balas dengan anggukan dari Kamito. Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang tadi dibicarakan Kotaro.

Di tempat dimana cambuk api itu menyentuh permukaan air, gelombang uap putih menyembul.

"Kalian, kalian berani-beraninya..."

Gadis itu komat-kamit dengan bibir gemetaran. Wajahnya terlihat merah. Entah itu karena kemarahan atau rasa malu.

"Te-Ternyata, kalian punya nyali juga, untuk me-mengintip, ketika aku, Claire Rouge, sedang mandi..."

"Tu-Tunggu! Ini semua salah paham! Biar kami menjelaskannya lebih dulu!" Kata Kotaro sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dalam kepanikan.

Kamito pun mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kotaro

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan alasan kalian. Jadilah abu sekarang, dasar MESUM!"

Cambuk api menyala dengan garang di tangannya dan bergerak-gerak seolah menjilat air.

"Ooohhh...!?"

Kotaro dan Kamito melempar tubuh mereka dan lekas melompat menuju rerumpunan semak yang tebal.

Hampir di saat yang sama, cambuk api nyaris saja menyapu bagian atas kepala mereka.

Residu berwarna merah yang tersisa pada semak, terpotong rapi seperti digergaji. Permukaan potongannya tampak begitu bersih, tanpa jejak gosong. Serangan itu begitu cepatnya hingga api bahkan tak sempat membakar rimbunan semak.

Rambut di jidat Kotaro dna Kamito jatuh di wajah mereka, dimana keringat dingin mengucur dari kening mereka.

'_Um, barusan itu bercanda, kan? Aku nggak akan mati seperti itu, kan?_' Pikir Kamito

'_Hampir saja, jika bukan karena latihan dari Shisou pasti aku sudah mati_.' Pikir Kotaro

*Zing* *Biyutsu* – seolah ada tarian tanpa akhir dari tebasan merah vertikal dan horizontal di hutan. Semak-semak lenyap dalam sekejap mata dan kehilangan tempatnya bersembunyi, Kamito dengan cepat berlari keluar dari hutan.

"Jangan lari, mesum! Diamlah supaya aku bisa mengenai kalian berdua!"

"Omong kosong! Lagipula, aku bukan orang mesum!"

"Maaf sepertinya itu sangat mustahil dilakukan! Aku juga bukan orang mesum!"

Kamito dan Kotaro berteriak dan di saat yang sama, cambuk mengayun tepat di depan kaki mereka, menimbulkan kelap-kelip api. Bangkit dari tanah, cambuk itu berayun dengan cepat ke arah pepohonan hutan, yang terpotong tanpa ampun.

Namun berkah di tengah kemalangan, akurasi gadis yang bernama Claire itu masih kurang tepat. Itu karena salah satu tangannya sedang menutup payudara mungilnya supaya tak kelihatan, dan untuk menyembunyikan bagian penting lainnya, ia harus jongkok di tempat itu sejak tadi. Namun, melihat caranya memainkan cambuk meski dalam situasi menyulitkan seperti itu, bisa ditebak kalau dia memang berbakat.

"Meskipun mesum, kalian lincah juga. Heh, diamlah dan akan kujadikan arang!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang mesum!" Kotaro dan Kamito berteriak secara bersmaan

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Kamito kemudian berhenti dan berbalik.

Dia mengacungkan jarinya ke arah yang sejak tadi membuatnya terus menerus kepikiran.

"Hei, apa kamu yakin sudah menyembunyikannya dengan benar? Di sela-sela jarimu aku masih bisa melihatnya, tahu."

"...eh?"

Dalam sekejap, ekspresi Claire membeku. Dan—

"Kyaaahhhhhh!"

Dengan wajah memerah dan teriakan membara, yang anehnya dengan sangat manis dia lekas-lekas menyembunyikan payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, bodoh!"

Kamito tanpa sadar berteriak.

Claire melepaskan dan kehilangan kendali dari cambuk apinya, dan menebas pepohonan di belakangnya. Pelan-pelan, pohon-pohon besar itu bergerak jatuh tepat diposisinya.

Namun, Claire tak menyadarinya karena kedua matanya tertutup karena malu sambil tetap memeluk payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Dasar bodoh! Kenapa diam saja!?_' Pikir Kamito. Saat dia akan melakukan sesuatu dia melihat Kotaro menendang tanah.

Berlari dengan seluruh kekuatannya ke arah kolam, dia lalu melompat sambil menangkap bahu Claire.

"Haa—!?"

Pupil mata Claire melebar seketika. Kotaro mengabaikannya dan dengan paksa mendorongnya ke dalam air. Saat tangan Claire menyentuh air, uap putih muncul, dan cambuk apinya lenyap. Tak lama kemudian, pohon-pohon besar itu jatuh tidak jauh dari mereka, dan beberapa ranting jatuh tepat pada mereka.

*Duunnnnnn!*

Suara gemuruh yang hampir merobek gendang telinga, dan memunculkan riak air raksasa.

Menyerap panas dari cambuk yang terbakar, air kolam menyembul membentuk awan putih.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"Uh..."

Dengan suara imut nan menggoda, Claire perlahan membuka matanya.

Ekspresinya shock dan matanya berkedip karena kebingungan.

Kotaro terbaring di atas Claire dan menemukan dirinya tengah menatap tubuh Claire.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga kalau seseorang mendorong tubuhnya, bibir mereka akan saling bertemu.

Rambut merahnya tergerai di wajah Kotaro. Bibirnya tampak lembut kemerahan.

Wajahnya yang imut nan lembut bagaikan sebuah boneka terpampang di depan mata Kotaro.

"Um...kau baik-baik saja?"

Claire mengangguk, sepertinya dia belum memahami situasinya.

Kotaro berdesah kecil dan mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya.

*Funyuuu*

Tangannya di bawah air terasa menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut.

"Hwaaahhh!?"

'_Apa ini? Lumpur?_'

*Funyu* *Munyu*

"Hnn... yah... hwaaa...!"

Dari bibir mungilnya terdengar suara rintihan yang menggoda. Claire hanya bisa menggoyangkan tubuhnya secara perlahan seolah tak berdaya.

"Um... jangan-jangan ini..."

Sudah berbuat sejauh ini, Kotaro akhirnya bisa membuat sebuah kesimpulan. Kesimpulan yang pastinya akan sangat buruk.

'_Tidak, tunggu, tenang dulu. Mungkin saja aku salah..._'

Sambil terus meneteskan keringat dingin, dia berusaha keras menolak kemungkinan seperti itu. Sementara di Underworldnya Elesis menggeram kesal tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini.

"Um...kau tahu ini tidak di sengaja."

"A-A-Apa yang kau... lakukan..."

Bibir Claire bergetar hebat. Wajahnya memerah dengan air bening di pelupuk matanya.

Sudah pasti... tangan Kotaro tidak sedang memegang lumpur.

"Dasar, MESUM!"

"Gwah!"

Karena perutnya ditendang dengan keras oleh lutut Claire, Kotaro jatuh ke dalam kolam.

*Gugugugugugugu...!*

Dengan aura membara di belakangnya, Claire perlahan berdiri. Sebelum Kotaro menyadarinya, cambuk api kembali terwujud di tangannya. Air di kolam mendadak tampak mendidih, gelembung air mulai muncul disana-sini.

"Tunggu tunggu! Ini hanya salah paham! Kau serius mau membunuhku!?"

"Di-Diam, mesum! Kau akan mati disini!"

Bersamaan dengan suara keras yang memekakkan telinga, tubuh Kotaro terlempar tinggi ke udara.

* * *

"...Un,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kotaro berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Di hadapan matanya, nampak beberapa pohon yang tumbang.

Ia mencoba untuk bangkit

Mendadak, dia menyadari ada sabuk hitam yang membelit lehernya.

Sabuk kulit hitam yang umumnya dipakaikan pada kucing peliharaan,

'_Benda macam apa ini_..' Kotaro mencoba untuk melepaskannya.

"Percuma jika kau ingin melepasnya?" Terdengar suara yang familiar, Kotaro melihat Kamito di posisi yang sama dengannya.

"Kapan kau tertangkap?"

"Saat gadis itu melemparmu ke udara."

"Akhirnya bangun juga, heh, pria mesum pengintip..."

Sabuk di lehernya ternyata tak bisa dilepas.

"Gweh? Benda apaan nih...?"

Kotaro dan Kamito tersedak lalu melihat ke hadapannya.

Gadis berambut merah – Berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Dengan kedua alis terangkat, tatapan tajamnya jatuh ke arah Kamito yang masih bengong.

Kali ini dia tidak telanjang lagi. Gadis itu sudah mengenakan seragam yang elegan. Dengan pola garis hitam dan garis putih bersilangan, seragam Spirit Areishia Academy.

Dasi pita dekorasi berada di kerah lehernya. Bukannya kancing, talisman dijahit di bajunya. Diantara jarak kaos kaki stoking selutut dan rok mininya, kakinya yang panjang dan langsing tampak begitu anggun. Pita mungil mengikat rambut merahnya di kedua sisi. Inikah yang disebut gaya twintail? Kalau dilihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah, sepertinya Kotaro belum lama kehilangan kesadarannya.

Memegang tali sabuk leher Kotaro dan Kamito dengan erat, Claire membusungkan dada mungilnya.

"Bersyukurlah! Aku masih mengampuni kalian berdua dan batal membunuh kalian!"

"Itu bohong besar. Dari tadi kamu berniat membunuh kami kan?" Kata Kamito dan Kotaro hanya diam saja dia sudah pasrah dengan situasinya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kalau aku serius, kalian sudah jadi batubara sekarang!"

...Dia baru saja mengatakan hal mengerikan dengan nada yang sangat kalem.

Ngomong ngomong, bukannya batubara itu memberi kesan lebih buruk daripada arang?

"Oke oke, kalau kau tidak jadi membunuh kami. lagipula, tadi dia sudah menolongmu kan?" Kata Kamito sambil menunjuk Kotaro.

"Iya, aku ini baik hati, kuberi keringanan buat yang tadi. Kalian ini hanya pria biasa dan mesum, jadi biar aku panggil kalian super mesum."

Kotaro yang mendengar super mesum langsung menjadi depresi dan terus berbisik bahwa dia bukan orang mesum.

"Pada akhirnya kata _mesum_ nggak dihilangkan! Ngomong ngomong, bukannya super mesum itu kata kata penuh penghinaan!?"

"A...Apa? pura pura menolong, padahal kau sebetulnya mau...mau menyentuh dadaku kan?"

Mengingat yang terjadi tadi, wajah Claire yang malu malu nampak semakin merah.

'_Hmm?_'

Melihat reaksinya, sebuah ide aneh terbersit di benak Kamito.

Sementara Kotaro masih depresi dan tidak memikirkan hal yang dipikirkan Kamito.

'_Gadis ini, mungkinkah dia adalah tipe yang itu_?'

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kau adalah nona muda yang hobi mencambuk laki-laki?"

Kamito mencoba menggodanya tanpa ampun

"Ap-Ap-Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak punya hobi semacam itu!"

Responnya begitu gugup seperti yang diduga. Claire menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menahan air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Berarti kau lebih suka dicambuk?"

"...m! Ap-ap-apa yang kau katakan!?"

Mata Claire nampak panik, dengan uap mengepul dari kepalanya. Sepertinya dia betul-betul malu.

'_Oh, sudah kuduga..._'

Kamito tersenyum pahit dalam hatinya.

'_Gadis ini ternyata masih sangat sangat polos_'

Mungkin, gadis ini tak terlalu istimewa. Bagaimanapun juga disini adalah Areishia Academy, dimana para gadis penyihir yang telah membuat kontrak dengan Roh berkumpul.

Hanya gadis perawan saja yang mampu berkomunikasi dengan Roh dari Astral Zero. Diantara mereka, yang memiliki kekuatan sihir besar sehingga dapat berkomunikasi dengan Roh kontrak, adalah gadis bangsawan dari keluarga raja atau kaisar kuno dan keturunan ningrat, dimana darah kontraktor Rohnya dipertahankan sepanjang generasi melalui tali pernikahan.

Untuk menjaga kemurnian hati dan tubuh mereka, gadis gadis ini dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang betul betul terpisah dari kaum laki-laki sejak masa kecilnya; yang disebut pendidikan elit bagi Kontraktor Roh. Sehingga, semua gadis di Academy ini adalah tuan putri sejati yang tak mengetahui apa apa tentang laki-laki.

Menemukan titik lemahnya yang tak terduga, Kamito ingin sedikit bermain main dengannya.

Masih pada posisi berlutut,Kamito melihat wajah memerah Claire.

"Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan sejak tadi."

"A-Apa itu, cowok mesum!?"

"Celana dalammu bisa kelihatan dari sini."

"Fuwah!"

Air mata mengucur di pipinya, Claire lalu mati matian menekan ujung bawah roknya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu...kamu melihatnya?"

"Cuma sedikit, warnanya juga bagus kok, sama dengan warna rambutmu."

"Kamu...kamu bohong! Warnanya bukan merah, tapi putih!"

"Oh, rupanya putih ya?"

"...ha?"

Sadar kalau dia baru saja ditipu, Claire mengigit bibirnya

"U-Uuuuuuuhhh..."

Entah mengapa, dia justru mulai menangis.

Karena reaksi tak terduga ini, Kamito tampak panik.

'_Cewek ini betul betul lugu sampai memberi tahu warna celana dalamnya_.' Dia bermaksud lebih menggodanya dengan kata kata yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya, namun melihat situasi sekarang, ia justru merasa kasihan padanya.

Mengambil kesempatan saat Claire masih berlinang air mata, Kamito melepaskan cambuk yang terpaut di lehernya.

"Oke, oke, leluconku berlebihan. Maaf..."

"Kau seharusnya tidak membuat seorang gadis menangis karena leluconmu itu Kamito." Kata Kotaro yang sudah tidak depresi lagi dan sudah melepaskan cambuk yang terpaut dilehernya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kotaro kemudian Kamito berdiri dan menempatkan tangannya di kepala Claire. Claire berhenti menangis dan tampak kebingungan.

"Nggak sengaja kalau aku melihat badanmu waktu lagi mandi, dan aku sudah...menyentuh dadamu juga. Tapi itu semua nggak sengaja. Jadi percayalah padaku..."

"A...Apa?"

Melihat kejujuran di mata Kamito, Claire hanya menampakkan tatapan tajamnya.

"...Apa, apa ini? Kalau kamu bukan orang mesum, terus kenapa kamu ada disini?"

Pertanyaan yang wajar. Hutan ini adalah properti Areishia Academy, dikenal sebagai "Hutan Roh". Tak ada alasan bagi laki laki untuk berada di Academy dimana hanya gadis gadis saja yang ada.

Biarpun Kotaro dan Kamito bukan orang mesum, tetap saja kehadirannya akan mengundang kecurigaan.

"Oh, aku dipanggil kesini oleh Greyworth."

"Aku juga dipanggil kesini oleh Greyworth."

"Greyworth...maksud kalian direktur Academy?"

Claire bertanya dengan curiga. Sudah jelas kalau dia merasa ragu.

"Kalian bohong!"

"Tidak bohong. Lihat ini surat undangannya."

Kamito mengguncang kantong bajunya dan mengambil surat yang setengah gosong dari jasnya Sementara Kotaro mengambil suratnya di tasnya. Surat itu tertera tanda tangan direktur. Juga, terdapat stempel emblem kerajaan yang menyimbolkan _Lima Raja Terkuat Dunia_.

"Apa itu...segel pusaka kekaisaran peringkat pertama?"

Claire mengeluarkan kekecewaan dari mulutnya. Emblem peringkat pertama hanya diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang bisa menyegel Roh kelas satu dengan kemampuan khusus. Levelnya tertinggi diantara emblem yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh kekaisaran, dan dikatakan hampir mustahil untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Tentu saja, itu adalah sesuatu yang jarang terlihat, namun sebagai Kontraktor Roh, Claire bisa memastikan keasliannya.

"...Ini memang asli. Lalu, kenapa direktur Academy memanggil laki laki ke tempat ini?"

"Tanya saja sendiri pada Greyworth. Tua bangka itu memang sering membuatku kerepotan." Kata Kamito

"Aku juga di buat repot olehnya." Kata Kotaro

"Tu...Tua bangka!?"

Dalam sekejap wajah Claire menjadi kaku.

Sang Penyihir senja, Greyworth sangat dihormati oleh penyihir yang ingin menjadi Ksatria Roh. Dikatakan kalau popularitasnya di kerajaan Orudesia sebanding dengan Penari Pedang Terkuat Ren Ashbell. Meski sudah satu dekade sejak dia pensiun dari pasukan 12 General,kekuatan paling elit dalam kerajaan yang dikenal sebagai Number, nama legendarisnya masih sangat ditakuti dan dihormati oleh siapapun yang mendengarnya.

'_Bagiku, dia bukanlah apa apa selain biang masalah..._' pikir Kamito

Menaruh surat kembali ke sakunya,Kotaro dan Kamito mengangkat bahunya.

"Greyworth itu kenalan lamaku. Aku datang jauh jauh kesini, tapi karena wilayah Academy begitu luasnya, aku tersesat di tengah jalan dan disitulah aku bertemu dengan Kotaro lalu karena kami laki-laki yang dipanggil ke Academy perempuan aku jadi berteman dengannya."

Tanah Areishia Academy sangatlah luas. Apalagi, selain kota Academy di kaki bukit, juga termasuk hutan Roh yang mengelilinginya.

"Jangan jangan, kalian dibuat tersesat oleh Roh yang berkeliaran di hutan? Kasihan sekali."

"Yah, anggap saja seperti itu."

Claire tampak kaget, walaupun Kotaro dan Kamito hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Tersebar di beberapa wilayah sepanjang benua, Hutan Roh terhubung langsung dengan Astral Zero melalui GATE, dan dihuni oleh kumpulan Roh yang terdampar di dunia ini. Kebanyakan Roh tak suka membuat kontak dengan manusia sehingga mereka tak berbahaya. Tapi ada juga Roh yang nakal, dan suka membingungkan orang hingga kesasar dalam hutan. Karena Kotaro dan Kamito dipandu oleh bisikan Roh dan berjalan semakin dalam dan semakin dalam kedalam hutan, mereka kehilangan arah menuju ke Areishia Academy.

"Pokoknya, aku bersyukur bertemu orang lain di tengah jalan. Jadi korban hutan sama sekali nggak lucu. Dari arah sini, jalan mana yang harus kami lalui agar sampai di Academy?"

"Arah mana...buat informasi, kukatakan saja, perlu sekitar dua jam untuk sampai ke Academy dengan berjalan kaki."

"Apa? Jauh sekali!"

"Menggunakan motor pun sepertinya mustahil di hutan ini." Kata Kotaro

Kalau mereka harus berjalan sejauh itu lagi, kemungkinan besar mereka akan diganggu oleh Roh lagi. Karena ada salah satu siswa Academy disini, seharusnya lokasi Academy sudah tidak jauh lagi.

'_Hmm? terus kenapa cewek ini harus mandi di tempat seperti ini?_'

Pertanyaan tak perlu mendadak terbersit. Hari ini memang agak panas, karena matahari begitu garang di langit. Ketimbang harus jauh jauh mandi di tengah hutan, bukannya di Academy ada tempat mandinya? Tapi karena hanya ada wanita di sekolah ini, tak ada yang perlu dibuat malu.

Ditanya, Claire merapikan rambut basahnya dengan kedua tangannya seraya berujar,

"Aku kesini untuk ritual pemurnian Kontrak Roh. Karena letaknya di sebelah kuil, kualitas air disini adalah yang terbaik. Apa kalian paham kalau Roh menyukai wanita yang memiliki hati dan tubuh yang bersih?"

"Kontrak Roh?"

Usai mendengar pernyataan itu, rasa sakit muncul dari punggung tangan kiri Kamito yang tertutup sarung tangan kulit. Kamito meringis karena sedikit rasa sakit yang muncul darinya.

"Sedikit lebih jauh dari sini, ada pedang suci kuno di kuil bersejarah. Ada rumor kalau "Roh tersegel" kuat bersemayam di dalamnya. Sejak pendirian Academy, belum seorangpun yang bisa menjinakkannya. Aku merasa kalau Roh itu pasti sangatlah kuat."

Roh tersegel – bukanlah Roh yang berasal dari Astral Zero.

Diantara Roh, ada juga yang disegel kedalam senjata atau artifak oleh Kontraktor Roh zaman dulu. Kebanyakan disegel karena membawa bencana bagi manusia, dan merupakan eksistensi kejam yang disebut sebagai jin atau ifrit dalam kebudayaan kuno.

Tentu saja, mereka tidak mudah bekerjasama dengan manusia. Karena hal itulah, Kontraktor Roh kuno menyegel mereka kedalam senjata atau artifak sehingga tak dapat dipanggil kembali.

"Kamu, jangan bilang kalau kamu mau mencoba menjinakkan Roh tersegel itu."

"Tepat sekali! Lantas apa masalahnya?"

"Jangan, itu berbahaya tahu!"

"Hmm, ternyata kau tidak bodoh juga, biarpun kalian bukan Kontraktor Roh. Aku sadar betul akan bahayanya, tapi aku perlu Roh yang kuat bagaimanapun juga."

Claire bergumam sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Melihat ekspresinya yang sangat serius, Kamito memilih kembali berargumentasi.

"Tapi, bukankah kau sudah membuat kontrak dengan Roh api yang kuat seperti tadi? Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau melatihnya baik baik supaya menjadi lebih kuat lagi?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Kamito benar, jika dilatih dengan giat maka kau juga pasti akan merasakan kekuatan yang belum pernah dilihat."

Pada dasarnya, Roh dengan elemen api tidaklah langka. Tapi hanya sedikit Kontraktor Roh yang bisa mengendalikannya dan mewujudkannya sebagai 'senjata elemen' di sepanjang kerajaan. Selain itu, Kontraktor Roh yang menjalin kontrak dengan banyak Roh sangatlah langka sampai nyaris tidak ada. Perselisihan diantara Roh yang dikontrak akan menimbulkan ketidakseimbangan pada diri seseorang. Tanpa cukup bakat, kontrak semacam itu nyaris mustahil.

"Scarlett memang partner yang penting, tapi…"

'_Aku harus punya yang lebih kuat_' Claire menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Aku punya tujuan. Untuk mencapainya, aku memerlukan Roh yang tangguh!"

* * *

Mengejar punggungnya dimana rambut merah kuncir duanya berayun,Kotaro dan Kamito mengikutinya masuk ke hutan. Meski sepatu kulit Claire nampak sulit untuk berjalan, Claire tetaplah Kontraktor Roh berpengalaman, dan langkahnya nampak tegap dan anggun.

"Disini!"

Lalu, tiba tiba kaki mungilnya berhenti melangkah.

Dengan tangannya di pinggang, Claire mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Kotaro dan Kamito.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku. Dasar mesum pengintip!"

"Tanpamu, kami tidak tahu jalan ke arah Academy. Sudah kubilang tadi beberapa kali, kamibukan mesum pengintip, namaku Kamito! Kamito Kazehaya!"

"Dan namamu Kotaro! Kotaro Karasuma!"

"Fufu, nama yang aneh. Asal kalian dari Kuina ya?"

Kuina adalah kerajaan kecil di sebelah timur benua. Dikatakan kalau bahasa, budaya, dan hubungan penduduknya dengan Roh sangat berbeda dengan Orudeshia.

"Bukan, bukan dari Kuina. Aku lahir di kepulauan jauh di timur, di desa terpencil!"

Kamito sengaja mengaburkan pernyataannya. Memang, dia lahir di negara kepulauan di timur, tapi sebagian besar masa kecilnya tak dihabiskan di tempat itu.

"Aku lahir di tempat yang kalian tidak ketahui bahkan aku ragu orang-orang didunia ini mampu mencari tempat lahirku."

Kotaro sengaja memberitahu sedikit informasi, soalnya jika dia jawab dari jepang pasti akan di pertanyakan dan itu sangat merepotkan. Belum lagi memang benar bahwa dia bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

"Namamu justru yang terdengar tidak biasa, Claire Rogue."

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku! Dan itu bukan nama yang aneh, tahu!"

"Menurutku itu nama yang bagus?" Kata Kotaro

"Ap-Apa yang kamu katakan!? Bo-bodoh!"

Wajah Claire memerah dan dia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, entah kenapa jalannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Claire Rogue – jelas jelas hanya nama samaran.

Kebanyakan siswa yang bersekolah di Areishia Academy memang nona muda dari keluarga ningrat yang sudah terlatih sebagai Kontraktor Roh sejak belia. Namun Kamito belum pernah mendengar nama keluarga Rouge. Menyembunyikan nama aslinya, pasti ia punya alasan dibalik itu, tapi Kamito tak punya niat untuk mengungkit ungkitnya.

'_Semua orang pasti punya rahasia yang harus disembunyikan_'

Kamito menatap tangan kirinya yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan kulit.

'_Bahkan aku sendiri juga punya_'

Claire terus berjalan tanpa henti, Kotaro dan Kamito berusaha keras mengejarnya dimana rambut kuncir duanya berayun. Sekarang, kehilangan Claire akan membuatnya semakin kesusahan didalam hutan. Kamito paham betul bahayanya bermalam di dalam hutan Roh.

"Apa pakaian itu seragam Academy."

"Iya."

Claire mengangguk dengan dingin sambil terus berjalan.

Seragam Academy Roh Areishia sangat elegan dan juga bertindak sebagai baju pelindung, yang telah menjalani berkah dari Spirit, dan memiliki efek meningkatkan atribut suci. Juga berfungsi sebagai baju upacara khusus ketika menjalin kontrak dengan Roh.

"Apa, kau mau bilang kalau baju ini tidak cocok denganku?"

"Tidak, kelihatan bagus. Jujur saja, baju itu membuatmu tampak manis. Iya kan Kotaro?"

"Iya, kau sangat cocok mengenakan seragam itu."

Kamito dan Kotaro mengangkat bahu mereka dan menjawab dengan jujur. Bulu yang bagus membuat burung nampak bagus, Kamito berniat menggodanya lagi dengan kata kata manis, namun baju itu sangat cocok dengannya hingga dia hanya bisa memujinya.

"Ap-Apa yang kalian katakan!? Apa kalian ini idiot!?"

(Kaatsu) Wajah Claire semakin memerah, sambil (Pyun-Pyun) mengayunkan cambuknya.

"Uwaahh, tenang dulu!"

"Bukankah itu karena kalian terus mengatakan hal yang aneh aneh?"

'_Kami mengatakan hal aneh? Kami hanya berkata jujur dasar merepotkan kami paham kami paham, tolong hentikan mengayunkan cambukmu untuk setiap hal hal kecil!_'

'_Kami butuh dia sebagai pemandu, tapi dasar tuan putri merepotkan_'

Menghindari cambuk yang diayunkan dengan jarak setipis kertas, Kamito dan Kotaro mengeluh dalam hati.

Kuil tempat pedang suci bersemayam berdiri dengan tenang di tengah hutan yang cerah.

Claire dengan mudah melepas tanda peringatan, lalu melangkah masuk,dan menatap Kotaro dan Kamito.

"Dari sini selanjutnya sangat berbahaya. Jadi,orang biasa seperti kalian sebaiknya pergi menjauh."

"Kalau kau tahu itu berbahaya, kenapa masih dilanjutkan?"

"Aku tadi sudah mengatakannya. Aku butuh Roh yang sangat kuat!"

Claire menggeleng pelan kepalanya dan terus masuk kedalam kuil.

Mengabaikan peringatannya, Kotaro dan Kamito mengikutinya masuk. Sudah datang sejauh ini, mereka memang perlu pemandu, tapi mereka lebih khawatir pada keselamatan gadis keras kepala ini.

Bagaimanapun, "Roh tersegel" sangat kuat dan biasanya sifatnya liar. Mereka lebih suka mengacau dan menghancurkan, belum lagi mereka bisa membunuh Kontraktor Roh yang mempekerjakan mereka.

Mereka bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditangani oleh manusia - Karena itulah mereka disegel.

Usia masih enam belas tahun, dengan bakat alami mengendalikan Roh, Claire mungkin bisa disebut jenius. Namun,jika secara kebetulan ia melepaskan Roh tersegel itu dan gagal mengendalikannya, apa yang akan terjadi?

Meski dia hanya gadis yang kebetulan mereka temui, Kotaro dan Kamito tetap tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa masih mengikutiku? Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian berdua!"

"Bukankah kau cukup percaya diri untuk menjinakkannya?"

"Te-Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kami ikut denganmu."

Kamito dan Kotaro mengangkat bahunya dan Claire melengos darinya.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian."

Didalam kuil terasa atmosfer yang gelap dan menyeramkan. Claire sedikit mengernyit karena aroma lumut yang tercium di udara.

"Api, berilah aku cahaya."

Bola api kecil mendadak muncul dari ujung jari Claire, penggunaan dasar mantra Roh dalam bentuk api kecil. Cahaya kelip kelip dari bola api sedikit menyinari bagian dalam kuil yang terlihat seperti gua penuh stalaktit.

Pedang itu terletak di bagian terdalam dari kuil.

"Itu...pedang tempat Roh tersegel bersemayam?"

Kamito berujar, dimana Claire mengangguk pelan.

Pedang telanjang ditusukkan berdiri di sebuah batu. Meski tanpa ragu usianya sudah ratusan tahun, tak ada secuilpun karat di ujung atau gagangnya. Tulisan kuno nampak tertera di sisi pedangnya, memancarkan cahaya biru kelam.

"Sudah ada disini sebelum Academy ini berdiri, Pedang Suci Severian"

"Pedang Suci Severian? Yang digunakan menebas Raja Iblis Solomon itu?"

Raja Iblis Solomon - memimpin tujuh puluh Roh tangguh, membawa kekacauan dan kehancuran sepanjang benua, dan merupakan satu-satunya Kontraktor Roh laki-laki sepanjang sejarah.

Dikatakan kalau yang menebas sampai mati raja itu adalah Pedang Suci Severian.

"Bodoh, tidak mungkin itu pedang yang asli!"

Ujar Claire seolah dia kebingungan.

"Pedang Suci Severian yang ditusukkan di batu bisa ditemukan di banyak tempat sepanjang benua ini. Beberapa desa terpencil bahkan memilikinya sebagai jimat perlindungan. Pokoknya,biarpun ini bukan yang asli,karena ini adalah pedang suci, pasti ada Roh kuat yang tersegel di dalamnya.

"...Memang, yang asli tidak mungkin ada di tempat semacam ini..."

Claire berjalan ke arah pedang dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hey..."

"Kalian mundur saja."

Membentak Kotaro yang berjalan mendekatinya, Claire memegang ujung gagang pedang.

"Jangan bebani dirimu."

"...Aku paham!"

Kotaro dan Kamito memutuskan mengawasi Claire dari sudut dimana cahaya pedang hanya sedikit bersinar. Roh yang tersegel mungkin terpicu oleh kehadiran orang lain. Ketenangan yang berat mengisi ruang di sekelilingnya.

"Mari lakukan ini, Claire Rogue."

Bernafas dalam dalam, Claire berkomat kamit. Suaranya terdengar gemetaran, tampaknya ia memang merasa sangat gugup.

_Oh Roh Suci yang tersegel dalam Pedang Kuno Suci_

_Engkau akan menerimaku sebagai Majikanmu, dan aku akan menjadi penjagamu!_

Dari bibir mungilnya meluncur mantra dengan fasih untuk ritual kontrak dalam bahasa Roh. Rambut merahnya berdiri hingga ujungnya. Angin kencang mulai berhembus dalam kuil.

Menahan nafasnya, Kotaro dan Kamito mengawasinya dengan seksama. Jika kontrak telah terkabul dan Roh mengakui Claire sebagai majikannya, Segel Roh akan tertempa di bagian tertentu tubuhnya. Sumpah Kontrak hampir selesai. Di saat inilah, gelombang angin liar mulai menggebu gebu dalam kuil.

"...eh?"

Namun Claire masih tak bergeming. Ia dengan tenang melafalkan sumpah kontraknya.

-Dan, cahaya menyilaukan terpancar dari Pedang Suci Severian di tangannya.

'_Tak bisa kupercaya...Dia berhasil membuat kontrak dengan Roh Tersegel!?_'

'_Jika Phantom yang membuat kontrak roh tersebut pasti akan terjadi bencana_.'

Agar tak disapu oleh angin, Kamito dan Kotaro yang terkejut menaikkan volume suaranya.

Dari Pedang Suci yang tertusuk pada batu muncul energi supernatural yang sangat kuat. Kalau hanya Kontraktor Roh biasa, dia pasti sudah pingsan sejak tadi.

_Tiga kali Aku memerintahkan Engkau, bertukar sumpahlah denganku!_

Dan, sumpah Claire menggema dalam kuil - dalam sekejap itulah.

Clink!

"Tercabut! Tercabut! Aku berhasil mencabutnya keluar!"

"...Apa? masa sih!?"

Pedang yang berkilau cemerlang itu tercabut dari batu, Claire nampak bersorak sorak kegirangan. Pada detik selanjutnya-

Tulisan kuno yang tertempa di sisi pedang itu tiba tiba bersinar dengan gila gilaan.

"...ha?"

Claire tanpa sengaja melepaskan pedang itu dari tangannya-

Pedang suci itu menusuk ke ke tanah. Dalam sekejap ia lenyap berkeping keping.

"Kyaaahhh!"

Bayangan kecil terbang, dan Claire jatuh ke tanah.

"Hey, kau tidak apa apa?"

Kotaro dan Kamito dengan cepat berlari ke arah Claire.

"Ap-Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya ter..."

Claire memegang dahinya dan berdiri, lalu menatap sekitarnya dengan gusar.

"Roh tersegelku...mana?"

"Tidak, aku...merasakan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan."

Keringat mengalir deras di leher Kamito. Dengan ekspresi wajah seram, ia melihat ke atap kuil. Di tempat itu, berayun sambil mengambang di udara adalah pedang itu.

Bukan pedang suci yang terpecah tadi, namun pedang baja utuh yang terlihat sangat tajam.

"Apa itu...Roh yang tersegel dalam pedang suci?"

"Jadi itu kelas Roh Pedang. Kelihatannya dia sedang marah."

"Kenapa kalian bisa tahu? Kalian bahkan bukan Kontraktor Roh!"

"Mudah ditebak. Dilihat bagaimanapun juga, tadi tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang membuat sumpah dengan bersungguh sungguh."

"...ummm, memang begitu..."

Claire anehnya justru mengangguk.

Pedang yang mengambang mengarahkan ujungnya ke bawah, tiba-tiba menjadi tak bergerak.

Lalu-

"Menunduk!"

Kotaro dalam sekejap, menekan Claire ke tanah dan Kamito menunduk. Suara berdengung seperti serangga menyapu pendengaran, dalam sekejap dia sudah menghilang.

"Tu-Tu-Tunggu! Kamu pegang pegang apa!? Kuubah kamu jadi batubara nanti!"

Dengan wajah merah membara, Claire memukul mukul dada Kotaro dengan keras.

"Bodoh! Berhenti meronta!"

Kotaro lekas memindahkan tubuhnya, dan melihat ke arah Spirit pedang itu bergerak di udara.

Pecahan batu berjatuhan dengan suara bising. Langit langit kuil terpotong dengan sangat bersih.

"Tak mudah untuk mengendalikan Roh selevel itu-"

Kamito mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Claire.

"...Tapi Roh itu benar benar sudah lepas kendali."

"Di-Diam! Pro-proses penjinakkan baru akan dimulai!"

"KAU INI..."

Kamito merasa jengkel, namun ini bukan waktu untuk bertengkar dengannya.

Roh Pedang mengeluarkan suara gemuruh seraya bergerak mendekati mereka. Didalam kuil, mereka tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas, bahkan jarak pandang mereka sangat terbatas.

Kotaro memegang tangan Claire dan berdiri. Menyentuh kulitnya yang lembut (Doki), ekspresi Kotaro masih tidak berubah, meski detak jantung Claire jadi tak menentu.

"Hwahhh!"

"Berhentilah membuat suara imut karena hal sepele! Ayo kita kabur!"

"Ap..Ap..Apa? imut? Aku? Apa yang kau, Kyaaaaa!"

"Ayo kabur keluar!"

Menarik tangan Claire, sambil berlari ke arah pintu keluar kuil yang ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Roh Pedang tak segera mengejar mereka. Mungkin saat ini masih belum betul betul bangkit. Dalam kesempatan ini mungkin mereka masih bisa melarikan diri.

Saat mereka sampai diluar kuil, kilatan pedang menyapu pandangan Kotaro dan Kamito. Sikut Kamito jatuh selagi menari di udara. Roh Pedang mengeluarkan auman mengerikan, tanpa ampun menyapu hutan yang tenang menjadi sangat ribut.

"Sial! Spirit itu betul betul liar, mengingatkanku pada seorang nona muda!"

"Se-Selalu saja, kalian ini berisik!"

Merasa sedikit kacau, Claire batuk batuk kemudian berdiri.

Sepasang matanya yang merah nampak membara penuh akan keyakinan,entah kenapa ia mengucap beberapa kata provokatif. Menggulung ujung roknya, dia lalu mengambil cambuk kulit yang terselip di pahanya, mengayunkannya keras keras ke tanah. Kotaro dan Kamito sedikit terpesona usai menyaksikan kalau celana dalamnya memang berwarna putih, namun Kamito lekas berujar,

"Kau gila apa!? Lawanmu adalah Roh tersegel level tinggi!"

"Ini sih mudah. Amatiran seperti kalian sebaiknya mundur saja!"

"Darimana datangnya rasa percaya diri itu!? Saat ini lebih baik kabur saja!"

Claire melepaskan tangan Kotaro yang memegang bahunya.

"Tidak, kalian saja yang kabur! Pokoknya akan kujadikan Roh ini milikku!"

"Kau, untuk alasan apa kau begitu menginginkan Roh tersegel itu!?"

"...Kalian tidak akan mengerti."

Di saat yang sama Claire mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Aku perlu...kekuatan. Aku perlu Roh tangguh yang tak akan kalah oleh Roh manapun juga!"

_Penjaga dari Api Merah Membara, Pelindung dari Tungku Api Abadi!_

_Inilah waktunya untuk menciptakan kontrak darah, dengarkanlah segala perintahku!_

Claire melafalkan mantra pemanggilan dari "Roh Api"nya. Api merah membara muncul dan tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh hawa panas kuat.

"Mulai perburuan, Scarlett!"

Bersama dengan kobaran api-Kucing merah membara muncul. Bukannya bulu, namun api merah membara yang menyelimuti tubuh hewan spiritual itu.

'_Itukah bentuk asli dari Roh Apinya?_'

Memang, dia bukan hanya besar mulut. Mewujudkannya dalam bentuk hewan adalah bukti kalau ia adalah Roh level tinggi. "Scarlett" mungkin hanya nama kesayangannya ,mungkin bukan nama asli dari Roh itu. Tanpa ragu ia adalah Roh level atas yang memiliki nama sejati.

Claire memegang cambuknya, dan kucing neraka itu mengeong dengan suara auman keras, lalu menyerbu ke arah Roh pedang. percikan percikan api menyebar. Atmosfer bergetar oleh auman hewan buas itu. Roh Pedang yang mengambang menyerbu mereka, memotong setiap pohon sepanjang jalannya.

"Scarlett, serang dia!"

Menanggapi teriakan Claire, kucing neraka itu melompat. Tinggi di atas Roh Pedang itu melaju, dan cakar tajam membara menyerbu ke arah pedang. Dengan suara gesekan memekakkan, kilau-kilau api berjatuhan, dan Roh Pedang jatuh ke tanah.

Claire berlari di waktu yang sama. Itu bukan serangan fatal. Roh Pedang bangkit dan terbang tak sampai sedetik kemudian, berputar sambil membentuk busur panah di udara.

Roh Api mengejarnya, mencoba tak melepaskannya dari tangannya. Mengaum dengan keras, ia membuat sabetan yang kuat lagi.

percikan percikan api bermunculan kembali. Claire menyerang keras ke tanah dengan cambuk kulitnya. Perlahan menekan gerakan Roh Pedang. Kelihatannya cambuk kulit itu bukan untuk bertarung, namun lebih untuk mengendalikan Roh Api.

Karena serangan bertubi tubi Scarlett, gerakan Roh Pedang terhenti - di saat inilah.

"Rasakan ini, Bola Api pemusnah!"

Claire melepaskan bola api besar dari telapak tangannya.

Bola Api adalah sihir Roh level tinggi yang menggunakan api ultra panas dan bisa membakar dengan ganas apapun targetnya, tanpa menyisakan bekas. Kekuatan sihir Roh ditentukan oleh kekuatan spiritual Kontraktor Roh itu sendiri dan kekuatan Roh terkontrak secara keseluruhan.

Bola api yang ditembakkan membentuk busur panah di udara, lalu meledak dalam hembusan besar yang bahkan Scarlett ikut terkena. Gelombang kejut ledakan itu menggetarkan pepohonan di sekitarnya dan semak semak mulai terbakar dari pusat ledakan.

'_Kekuatan yang dahsyat..._'

Melindungi dirinya dari batu yang beterbangan ke arahnya, Kamito mengigit lidahnya dan kaget.

Kekuatan semacam itu sangat tak wajar jika dimiliki oleh seorang gadis yang baru berusia 16 tahun.

Didalam putaran kobaran api sosok si kucing neraka muncul. Secara alami,kucing neraka tak bisa dilukai oleh serangan api karena sifat alaminya yang memang api.

Roh Pedang mengapung tanpa bergerak di udara. Sepertinya ia tak terpengaruh oleh serangan juga. Secara alami, Claire tak berpikir kalau ia akan menjatuhkan Roh level tinggi dengan sihir Roh. Tapi ia setidaknya berhasil merebut perhatiannya.

"Scarlett!"

Teriak Claire. Cakar Roh Api menyerang Roh Pedang lagi. Cakar api membaranya bisa melelehkan besi baja sekalipun. Kalau lawannya hanya Roh biasa, akan langsung hancur lebur. Namun Roh Pedang dengan cepat berbalik, dan serangan terhenti oleh sisi tajam pedang.

Dalam sekejap, suara aneh logam yang saling bergesekan menggema sepanjang atmosfer.

"Ap...Apa?"

Kamito menekan kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Menerima dampak suara bertubi tubi, wajah Claire menekuk karena kesakitan dan ia berlutut di tempatnya.

Roh Pedang mengeluarkan suara aneh – dan lalu, berubah. Bentuknya berubah dari pedang panjang biasa menjadi pedang bastard raksasa.

Dalam sekejap.

"Apa?"

Roh Api Claire menerima serangan tak terduga dan gagal menghindari tebasannya. Tubuhnya tertebas menjadi dua, dan lenyap ke udara bersama dengan kobaran api yang menyelimutinya.

Dengan hanya satu tebasan, ia kehilangan kekuatan untuk mempertahankan wujudnya di dunia ini.

'_Sial! bukannya jelas kalau lawannya itu terlalu kuat!? Sepertinya Roh itu benar benar sudah bangkit!_'

Kamito mengomel dalam hati, lalu mengarahkan tatapannya pada Claire.

Claire telah jatuh ke tanah, dan matanya yang terpana hanya terpaku pada ruang kosong dimana Roh Apinya barusan lenyap.

Menghabisi Roh Api dalam satu serangan, Roh Pedang mengarahkan serangannya pada Claire.

Pedang Bastard raksasa itu melaju kencang ke arah Claire.

"Claire!"

Kamito berteriak lalu mulai akan berlari. Tapi dia melihat Kotaro yang mendahuluinya.

Kotaro lalu mengenakan cincin Connect di jari tangan kanannya lalu menaruhnya di depan Hand Authornya.

**CONNECT! PLEASE**

Muncul lingkaran sihir di sampan kanannya, lalu dia memasukkan tangannya ke lingkaran siihir tersebut dan mengambil WizarSwordGun dalam Sword Mode.

*TRANK*

Kotaro mengadu WizarSwordGunnya dengan Pedang Bastard tersebut demi melindungi Claire. Pedang Bastard tersebut kembali menyerang tapi Kotaro selalu menangkisnya. Tapi, pedang Bastard tersebut menyerang lurus membuat Kotaro sedikit kesulitan menangkisnya dan dia menggunakan WizarSwordGunnya sebagai tameng. Namun pedang itu menemukan celah dan melewati WizarSwordGun.

"Aahhhhhhhh!"

Kamito Menyerbu di depan Claire dan berada di belakang Kotaro,d ia menusukkan telapak tangannya ke arah Pedang Bastard. Bukan tangan kirinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan kulit – namun tangan kanannya.

'_Tidak ada pilihan selain melakukan ini_'

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, sebaiknya kau lakukan Kamito!" Teriak Kotaro yang berusaha menahan pedang tersebut.

_Oh Roh Terhormat yang Tersegel Dalam Pedang Suci Kuno!_

_Engkau akan menerimaku sebagai Majikanmu, dan Aku akan menjadi pelindung bagi Engkau!_

Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya, ia mulai melafalkan mantra kontrak Roh yang ia bersumpah tak akan melafalkannya lagi. Ujung pedang menembus kulit tangannya. Darah merah mengucur deras.

'_Gwah! Ugh!_'

Energi spiritual berskala besar serasa meremukkannya, tanah dan batu di sekitarnya bergetar karena tekanan udara. Ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya karena rasa sakit tak terperikan. Tapi kalau ia pingsan disini, Claire yang ia lindungi di belakangnya akan terpotong menjadi dua.

_Tiga Kali aku memerintahkan Engkau!_

"...Tak mungkin, Kontrak Roh!?"

Suara kekagetan muncul dari tenggorokan Claire.

Kamito berlutut di atas ,suara tulangnya yang remuk muncul dari balik jasnya.

_Bertukar Sumpahlah denganku!_

Menahan rasa sakit luar biasa, Kamito menyelesaikan kata kata terakhir ritual kontraknya.

Dalam sekejap, tubuh Roh Pedang mengeluarkan cahaya biru pucat.

'_Apa!?_'

Kilatan sekejap dan suara gemuruh seolah mengisi semua ruang kesadarannya.

* * *

Kamito dan Kotaro membuka mata mereka, dan wajah Claire Rogue ada di depan Kotaro. Menggantung di wajahnya adalah rambut kuncir duanya yang serasa menggelitik wajahnya.

Sepertinya dia baru mengucapkan sesuatu, namun baik Kotaro maupun Kamito tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mungkin ledakan suara tadi telah mengacaukan pendengarannya.

'_Sepertinya aku masih hidup_'

Terbaring lemah di tanah, Kotaro dan Kamito tampak sangat lega. Kesempatan sukses melawan Roh selevel itu sangatlah rendah, tapi sepertinya judi yang KAmito lakukan terbayar sudah.

Walaupun tanpa sepengathuan Kamito dan Claire, Kotaro bisa melawan Roh tersebut jika dia berubah, tapi karena dia berpikir belum saatnya jadi dia bertarung seperti tadi.

Mengangkat alisnya perlahan, mereka mencoba menahan rasa sakit di sepanjang tubuhnya dan mengangkat tangannya secara perlahan.

Di tangan kanan Kamito yang tadi tertembus pedang-

Bukannya luka, namun emblem dua pedang yang saling bersilangan tertempa padanya.

Adalah bukti dari Kontrak Roh – Segel Roh.

'_Aaah...aku melakukannya lagi_'

Menatap segel di tangan kanannya, Kamito komat kamit.

Sedikit rasa bersalah menggelitik perasaan terdalamnya.

Dia telah melanggar janjinya dengan _orang itu_-

Namun untuk menyelamatkan Claire dan membantu Kotaro dalam situasi itu, hanya metode ini saja yang ampuh.

Claire sadar kalau Kamito dan Kotaro telah bangun, dengan tangannya di pipi Kotaro dan wajahnya semakin mendekatinya. Begitu dekatnya hingga Kotaro bisa merasakan embusan nafasnya. Dengan mata merah jernihnya, dia menatap Kotaro. Bibir mungilnya gemetaran.

"...Kenapa?"

"_Kenapa, kalian laki-laki, namun bisa menjalin kontrak dengan Roh dan menggunakan sihir yang aneh ?"_

"..."

Kotaro dan Kamito tidak menjawab dan perlahan bangun. Merasa diabaikan, Claire mengangkat alisnya dengan penuh kejengkelan.

"I-Itu Roh Pedangku!"

"Sayang sekali ya, beberapa saat lalu aku yang membuat kontrak dengannya."

"Apa aku tidak menerima ucapan terima kasih?"

Kamito menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menunjukkan punggung telapak tangannya dimana segel Roh itu tertempa. Dan Kotaro menyimpan WizarSwordGunnya dengan menggunakan Connect Ring.

"Ap-Ap-APaaaaaa!?"

Ekspresi Claire nampak sangat terkejut dengan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

'_Yah, itu reaksi yang sangat alami_'

Dengan mendesah - Kamito merasakan sedikit sakit di dadanya. Tentu saja, dia bisa dengan jelas memahami respon itu. Pada dasarnya, kemampuan yang tak bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun selain gadis perawan - Kontrak Roh.

Eksistensi laki laki yang dapat mengontrak Roh,sepanjang sejarah, hanya ada satu seseorang yang membawa kekacauan dan kehancuran di dunia, yang disebut Kontraktor Roh Raja Iblis.

Sangat alami untuk takut padanya, yang memiliki kekuatan Kontrak Roh seperti si Raja Iblis.

Kamito dan Kotaro berdiri dan dengan tenang pergi menjauh.

Kamito tidak menyesal. Untuk menyelamatkan gadis ini dan membantu temannya, hanya inilah yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Tunggu, aku bilang tunggu!"

Kamito dan Kotaro hampir pergi, namun sebuah suara memanggil mereka dari belakang.

Menoleh, mereka melihat Claire dengan tangannya di pinggangnya tengah menatap tajam ke arah Kotaro dan Kamito.

"Kau mencuri...Rohku...kalian harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Hah?"

Kamito mengernyit...hal itu tak masuk akal baginya. Sementara Kotaro hanya mengambil nafas panjang.

Karena reaksi Kotrao dan Kamito itu, Claire tanpa sabar menyibakkan rambut kuncir duanya.

"Harusnya akulah yang mendapatkan Roh itu, sudah kubilang, kalian harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Tang...Tanggung jawab?"

"Kenapa harus Tanggung Jawab?"

Karena kata kata tak terduga itu, Kamito dan Kotaro jadi lebih bingung.

...Gadis itu bicara apa.

"Karena itulah..."

Claire mengayunkan cambuknya, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arahKotaro dan Kamito.

"Kalian berdua harus menjadi Roh Kontrakku!"

* * *

**Yo maaf kalau lama dan maaf kalau belum ada aksinya karena menyesuaikan LN sama Canon KR Wizard. Karena UAS udah beres ane akan mengerjakan fic lain. ****Silahkan berikan kesan kalian tentang fic ini dan jangan Flame. Dan disini kalau penasaran dengan Elesis, itu Elesis yang ada di Elsword.**

**Harem Kotaro : Rinslet, Ellis, Fianna (WIP)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Update Chapter baru. Seperti biasa ane hanya bisa minta maaf karena lama Updatenya, dan juga maaf kalau Chapter ini pendek. Rencananya Chapter ane mw buat sampai akhir battle Team Ellis vs Team Kamito yang sama seperti LN dan Animenya, Tapi Karena Kepanjangan ane perkecil. Karena itu ane Mohon maaf.**

**Seperti yang ane bilang sebelumnya di cerita ini mengikuti cannon Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. Mohon maaf lagi bagi yang tidak suka. Mungkin segitu aja.**

**Selamat Membaca ^-^**

* * *

_Previously on Seirei Tsukai no Wizard  
_

_"Tunggu, aku bilang tunggu!"_

_Kamito dan Kotaro hampir pergi, namun sebuah suara memanggil mereka dari belakang._

_Menoleh, mereka melihat Claire dengan tangannya di pinggangnya tengah menatap tajam ke arah Kotaro dan Kamito._

_"Kau mencuri...Rohku...kalian harus bertanggung jawab!"_

_"Hah?"_

_Kamito mengernyit...hal itu tak masuk akal baginya. Sementara Kotaro hanya mengambil nafas panjang._

_Karena reaksi Kotrao dan Kamito itu, Claire tanpa sabar menyibakkan rambut kuncir duanya._

_"Harusnya akulah yang mendapatkan Roh itu, sudah kubilang, kalian harus bertanggung jawab!"_

_"Tang...Tanggung jawab?"_

_"Kenapa harus Tanggung Jawab?"_

_Karena kata kata tak terduga itu, Kamito dan Kotaro jadi lebih bingung._

_...Gadis itu bicara apa._

_"Karena itulah..."_

_Claire mengayunkan cambuknya, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arahKotaro dan Kamito._

_"Kalian berdua harus menjadi Roh Kontrakku!"_

* * *

Cincin Wizard yang mengandung kekuatan sihir

(Lingkaran sihir muncul dengan Flame, Water, Hurricane, dan Land Style rings yang melayang)

Penggendali roh dan pengguna sihir modern di dunia ini, menggunakan kekuatan mereka pada kedua tangannya

(Sebuah bayangan tangan muncul saat Flame Style ring menyelip ke jari tengah tangan kiri dan Driver Pada cincin menyelip ke jari tengah kanan, di punggung tangan kanan terdapat symbol naga yang yang membentuk U-turn)

Merubah Keputusasaan menjadi Harapan

(Sosok Kotaro Karasuma melayang di depan lingkaran sihir dan melihat layar, sebelum berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Wizard)

** (Play Life is SHOW TIME!)**

**(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!) **Montase dimulai dengan Kotaro sebagai Kamen Rider Wizard dengan pintu masuk Areisha Spirit Academy di belakangnya. Dia scan Dragorise Ring dan mengangkat lengannya di udara sebelum lingkaran sihir besar muncul dari atas dan Elesis dalam wujud WizarDragon keluar dari lingkaran sihir, terbang ke langit. Kamen Rider Wizard melompat ke WizarDragon sebelum menyemburkan api dan membuat judul: Seirei Tsukai no Wizard muncul sebelum WizarDragon terbang menjauh, membuat u-turn, dan terbang ke arah layar sebelum beralih ke adegan berikutnya.

**(Maru de tsuki to taiyou)** Kotaro sedang melihat dari atap Academy sambil mengingat kembali kejadian gerhana matahari dan ritual sabbat sampai ada yang menepuk bahunya dan Kotaro melihat Elesis dalam wujud manusia.

**(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!) **Scene berganti terlihat Claire mengenakan baju miko dan mulai menari bersama Scarlett, Scene berganti Rinslet yang sedang duduk di sebuah taman sambil minum teh dengan pelayannya dan juga Fenrir yang tertidur

**(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)** Scene berganti terlihat Ellis bersama dengan Teamnya sedang patroli sedangkan spiritnya Simorgh berpatroli di atas, Scene berganti Fianna yang sedang berdandan

**(Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no** **ENAJII~ kokoro tame)** Scene berganti terlihat Kamito sedang berlatih dengan Est, lalu Greyworth yang melihat pemandangan diluar jendela dan Restia yang duduk disebuah gedung sambil tersenyum sinis

**(Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)**Tiba-tiba ada montase cepat White Wizard di pantai, Flame Style Ring di meja bersama dengan sebuah buku yang memiliki simbol buku aneh lingkaran sihir sebelum berubah ke Kotaro mempersiapkan diri untuk berubah.

**(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) **Lalu Kotaro menempatkan Flame Style Ring ke beltnya dan tubuhnya bersinar berseri-seri dalam sebuah bola ajaib.

**(Magic time~! trick janai!) **Dia berputar sambil menunjukkan Flame Style Ring di tangan kirinya.

**(Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!])** Tiga PlaMonsters: Kraken kuning, Unicorn biru dan Garuda merah, mengapung jauh dari Wizard sambil melontarkan mantra untuk membuat beberapa ledakan di belakangnya.

**(Kioku no ROOTS moguri–konde)** Dalam montase cepat, Wizard Flame Style melakukan tarian berputar bersama dengan Claire yang disampingnya sebelum masuk dalam lingkaran sihir lain di mana dia berubah menjadi Water Style yang juga bersama RInslet disampingnya Lingkaran sihir lain muncul di atas kepalanya dan dia segera melompat tinggi untuk berubah menjadi Hurricane Styles dan sedang mengapung bersama dengan Ellis Ketika Wizard melewati lingkaran sihir di tanah, dia berubah lagi menjadi Land Styles, menciptakan kawah bersama dengan Fianna yang sedang duduk di bahu spiritnya Georgios

**(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~)**Wizard dalam Flame Style melihat keatas bersamaan dengan tangannya yang ingin meraih sesuatu, dia melihat gerhana matahari dan scene berganti terlihat ada tangan seseorang yang meraih tangan Wizard**  
**

**(Show Time!) **Wizard mengendarai motornya sepanjang jalan**  
**

**(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no) **Wizard melompat ke Underworld lain dan dia melawan Phantom yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan Harapan di dunia.

**(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!]) **Tiba-tiba Elesis dalam wujud Wizardragon terbang di sampingnya saat Wizard melompat ke udara motornya berubah menjadi sayap ekstra dan menempel pada bagian belakang naga.

**(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai)**Kotaro dan Kamito dikejar-kejar oleh Claire yang kemudian dia bertengkar dengan Rinslet karena menghentikannya, lalu Ellis berbicara dengan Kotaro dengan malu-malu ditarik oleh Claire dan Rinslet, kemudian Fianna mencoba menggoda Kotaro dan dia pun ditarik oleh tiga gadis tersebut, saat mereka berempat sedang bertengkar Est meminta Kotaro untuk mengelus-elus Kepalanya yang pada akhirnya Claire, Rinslet, Ellis, Fianna, Est, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi Elesis menarik-narik Kotaro sementara Kamito hanya tertawa gugup

**(Subete no namida wo~!) **Scene berganti Kotaro sedang mengendarai motornya dan diikuti oleh Claire, Rinslet, Ellis, Fianna, dan Kamito dengan menggunakan kuda

**(Show Time!) **Scene berganti terlihat tangan Kotaro menyelipkan sebuah cincin pada tangan seseorang

**(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze) **Empat versi Wizard, masing-masing dalam gaya yang berbeda, berkumpul di satu sama lain, penggabungan menjadi satu dalam sekejap cahaya besar

**(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!) **Wizard berputar lagi sambil menunjukkan Flame Style Ring bersama dengan Claire, Rinslet, Ellis, Fianna, dan Kamito lalu Scene berakhir.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 03**

Areisha Spirit Academy.

Dalam institusi ini, semua penyihir sepanjang kerajaan berkumpul dan berlatih keras agar bisa menjadi Kontraktor Roh yang tangguh.

Dengan taman yang indah dibalik dinding purinya, bangunan sekolah berbaris dengan sangat elegan, lebih mirip istana bagi Tuan Putri – faktanya, ini nyaris benar. Dari semua siswa yang menuntut ilmu di akademi ini, hampir semuanya adalah nyonya muda betulan.

Kotaro melihat bangunan sekolah tersebut dan hanya bisa terkagum-kagum. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia harus bersekolah lagi, walaupun sekolah ini berbeda dengan sekolah di dunianya dan dia disini juga karena instruksi dari White Wizard sekaligus gurunya.

Kotaro penasaran bagaimana keadaan Kamito sekarang karena dia tealah meninggalkannya bersama gadis yang bernama Claire.

**FLASHBACK**

_Setelah mendengar Claire berkata bahwa dia dan Kamito harus menjadi roh kontraknya Kotaro merasa agak kesal karena Claire gagal untuk membuat roh kontrak tersebut dan yang membuat kontrak dengan roh tersebut adalah Kamito._

"_Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku juga harus menjadi roh kontrakmu padahal yang membuat kontrak dengan roh tersebut adalah Kamito kan? Jadi Kamito saja yang menjadi roh kontrakmu." Kata Kotaro_

"_OI, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian dengan gadis ini Kotaro. Lagipula kau kan yang menyuruhku melakukannya." Kata Kamito yang mulai kesal_

"_Tapi, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan menjadikannya rohmu, kukira kau membuat roh itu kelelahan saja."_

_Claire yang melihat pertengkaran antara Koutaro dan Kamito merasa keberadaannya diabaikan. Lalu dia mengeluarkan cambuknya dan menyerang Kotaro dan juga Kamito._

"_Berisik! Kalian berdua yang salah! Sudah kubilang kalian berdua HARUS menjadi roh kontrakku untuk mengganti rugi apa yang sudah kalian perbuat!" Teriak Claire_

_Kotaro yang melihat Claire marah mengingatkannya pada seseorang, tapi dia sadar ini bukan waktunya memikirkan masa lalu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana bisa ke Academy tanpa dengan tenang dan dapat melarikan diri dari gadis berambut merah ini._

"_**Kotaro, aku bisa merasakan energy sihir yang lumayan kuat. Mungkin energy ini adalah tempat Academy yang kau bicarakan.**__" Kata Elesis yang berbicara pada Kotaro melalui pikirannya_

'_Benar kah Elesis?' Tanya Kotaro yang juga berbicara melalui pikirannya_

"_**Aa, kau bisa menggunakan sihir teleportasi dan aku akan memfokuskan tempatnya jadi kita tidak akan pindah secara acak.**__"_

'_Terima kasih, Elesis.'_

_Kotaro yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan Elesis segera mengganti cincinnya dengan cincin Teleport yang sudah diberikan oleh White Wizard dari koleksi milik Kotaro di dunianya. Sebenarnya beberapa cincin koleksi milik Kotaro ada pada White Wizard dan masih disimpan karena White Wizard berpikir bahwa Kotaro belum siap untuk menggunakan semuanya._

"_Maaf Kamito, sepertinya aku akan pergi duluan dan menyerahkan gadis itu kepadamu." Kata Kotaro_

"_Apa Maksudmu? Bukannya kau juga sama sepertiku yang tidak tahu jalan ke Academy?" Tanya Kamito bingung begitu juga dengan Claire_

"_Memang begitu, tapi rohku dapat merasakan tempat tersebut jadi sampai jumpa." Kata Kotaro sambil menaruh tangannya di depan Hand Authornya._

_**TELEPORT! PLEASE!**_

"_OI, tungg-" Perkataan Kamito tidak dilanjut karena melihat dibawah kaki Kotaro terdapat lingkaran sihir. Lingkaran tersebut perlahan keatas dan dalam beberapa detik Kotaro telah menghilang membuat Kamito dan Claire terkejut._

_Karena Kotaro menghilang, Claire terpaksa menahan Kamito dulu dan dia akan mengejar Kotaro saat di Academy dan menjadikannya budak._

**FLASHBACK END**

Tiba-tiba Kotaro merasa merinding dan dia mempunyai firasat buruk jika bertemu lagi dengan Claire. Dia memutuskan sebelum bertemu lagi dengan Claire dia harus bertemu dulu dengan Greyworth.

"Bagaimana Shishou bisa kenal dengannya masih sebuah misteri untukku."

Saat Kotaro akan ke gedung utama untuk menemui direktur Academy, dia melihat sekumpulan Ghoul dan juga Phantom yang mengenakan armor bahu putih dan seluruh tubuhnya biru muda. Dikepalanya terdapat tanduk, Kotaro mengetahui Phantom tersebut yang merupakan Phantom Minotaur.

"Sepertinya yang ditulis surat ini benar." Kata Kotaro yang kemudian mengikuti sekelompok Ghoul tersebut.

Kotaro melihat Ghoul dan Minotaur sedang menyerang seseorang yang terlihat seperti murid di Academy ini. Kotaro langsung mengenakan Connect ringnya.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Muncul lingkaran sihir dan Kotaro memasukan tangannya dan mengambil WizarSwordGun dalam Gun mode. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kotaro menembakkan peluru perak dari WizarSwordGunnya dan tepat mengenai kepala Phantom Minotaur menyebabkan tanduknya patah satu.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak menyerang seorang murid Minotaur, itu sebuah pelanggaran." Kata Kotaro

"**Sialan kau!**"

Murid tersebut sudah terlepas dan kaget melihat seorang laki-laki karena di Academy ini seharusnya khusus untuk perempuan saja.

"Larilah, cari tempat yang aman!" Perintah Kotaro sambil mengganti cincinnya dengan Driver on ring. Gadis tersebut tidak membantah dan segera melarikan diri menuju tempat yang aman.

Kotaro menaruh tangannya didepan Hand Authornya.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Lalu sabuknya berubah menjadi WizarDriver berwarna silver. Kotaro membalik Hand Author dibeltnya kearah kiri dan belt tersebut mengeluarkan suara sepertin nyayian.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"**Kisama! Kau yang dirumorkan itu!**" Minotaur tersebut langsung membuat bola api dan melemparkannya ke Kotaro dan terjadi sebuah ledakan.

Minotaur terkejut saat api tersebut terhisap oleh lingkaran sihir dan terlihat sosok Kotaro yang telah berubah.

"Saa Showtime da!" Kata Kotaro

Minotaur memrintah sekelompok Ghoul untuk menyerang Kotaro, tapi satu persatu Ghoul tersebut di tembak oleh Kotaro. Kotaro merubah WizarSwordGunnya dalam Sword mode dan mulai menebas Ghoul tersebut.

Kotaro yang akan menyerang Phantom Minotaur dihadang oleh Ghoul yang menggunakan tombaknya.

"Jangan ganggu!" Kata Kotaro sambil menendang Ghoul tersebut.

Kotaro mengubah kembali WizarSwordGunnya dalam Gun mode dan dia mulai menembak Ghoul lagi. Kotaro menarik tuas yang ada di WizarSwordGun yang terbuka dan terlihat seperti Hand Author yang terdapat pada beltnya.

**COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS!**

Lalu Kotaro mengusap Flame Style ring diatasnya.

**FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HII, HII, HII! HII, HII, HII!**

Kotaro menembak semburan api pada Ghoul yang mengepungnya, satu persatu terdapat lingkaran sihir pada Ghoul tersebut yang akhirnya meledak. Kotaro melihat keseliling dan menyadari Phantom Minotaur sudah tidak ada.

"Sial! Dia melarikan diri." Kata Kotaro yang kembali ke wujud semula. Beberapa detik dia terdiam dan akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa dia harus menemui direktur Academy ini.

* * *

Kotaro mulai bergerak dari tempatnya dia berdiri dan menuju ruang direktur Academy tersebut. Sudah 1 bulan semenjak dia menerima surat itu dari direktur Academy, dan dia sudah melihat Phantom di Academy ini membuktikan kalau isi surat tersebut memang dan benar dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

Kotaro menghentikan langkahnya karena dia suda sampai pada ruang yang ingin dia tuju. Di depannya terdapat Pintu kayu tebal dan besar juga ada tulisan : Kantor Direktur Akademi. Saat Kotaro ingin mengetuk pintu dia mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Direktur Akademy, aku tidak bisa setuju dengan hal ini!" Suara seorang perempuan dengan nada yang tinggi. Kotaro dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa seorang perempuan dan direktur sedang bertengkar.

Karena dia tidak ingin menggangu karena pasti akan menjadi kesan yang buruk, dia memutuskan untuk datang lagi nanti. Dan saat dia akan menjauhi pintu tersebut dia mendengar lagi suara didalam pintu tersebut yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa kita harus menyambut makhluk seperti laki laki kedalam akademi suci para putri penyihir ini? Terlebih lagi 2 laki-laki?"

"Karena aku bilang kalau kita membutuhkan mereka. Bukankah alasan itu cukup untukmu?" Suaranya terdengar kaku, namun membawa kekuatan besar hingga Kotaro gemetar meski hanya mendengarnya dari balik pintu.

"A-Apa anda menganggap kalau kita kekurangan tenaga disini?"

"Salah besar, aku tidak mengecilkan kekuatan pasukan yang kau pimpin, tapi, mereka itu istimewa."

"...Maksud anda kemampuan berkomunikasi dengan Roh meskipun merela seorang laki laki?"

"Iya, tapi bukan hanya itu saja."

"Apa maksud anda-" Dan, gadis itu tiba tiba menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ketenangan terjadi untuk beberapa saat saja.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya gadis tersebut yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kalau ada yang sedang menguping.

Kotaro yang mencoba untuk melarikan diri tiba-tiba, pintu kantor dibuka dengan galak. Dari pintu yang ditendang terbuka, disana muncul kaki langsing dan indah yang diayunkan tegas ke depan, gadis cantik berambut kuncir kuda. Sepasang mata tajam dan panjang. Penampilan yang anggun dan mempesona. Ia mengenakan lempeng dada perak di atas seragamnya, yang terlihat seperti penampilan ksatria jaman pertengahan.

Kotaro tidak sengaja melihat celana dalam berendanya dibalik rok seragam tersebut.

"Hitam?" Sadar akan yang dikatakannya Kotaro segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ap...Ka-Kau orang tidak tahu diri!" Gadis itu menendang Kotaro di perutnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang akhirnya memunculkan teriakan.

"Guoh!"

Serangan tiba-tiba yang tidak sempat dia pertahankan, membuat Kotaro terlempar. Dalam sekejap, gadis muda itu memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dan menekan Kotaro ke lantai, gadis itu mengeluarkan pedang di pinggangnya. Kemudian dia menikamkannya dengan tegas, mengarahkan ujung pedang ke pipi Kotaro.

"..."

Mengarahkan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Kemudian, sepasang mata jernih berwarna cokelat kemerahan itu melebar.

"Kau...apa kau...adalah laki laki?" Kemudian wajah tegas gadis itu merona dan mulai menjadi kemerahan. Di saat itulah direktur tersebut muncul.

"Fnn, sepertinya kau datang sedikit terlambat, Kotaro Karasuma?"

Suara tidak senang datang dari arah belakang kantor. Kotaro yang masih ditahan oleh si gadis itu, perlahan menaikkan alis matanya. Disana terdapat sosok penyihir yang sama sekali tak berubah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Rambutnya yang pirang ke abu abuan bergelombang dengan lembut. Kecantikannya menampakkan sisi menggoda dari wanita dewasa.

Dibalik sepasang kacamata mungilnya, matanya, dengan warna abu abu seperti rambutnya, menatap ke arah Kotaro. Dia adalah Dusk Witch Greyworth Ciel Mais. Dengan penampilan yang memukau, seperti karnivora, wanita cantik, dia adalah Ksatria Roh yang meraih titel sebagai satu dari 12 Jenderal Ksatria dari kerajaan. Rumor kalau Kontraktor Roh peringkat tertinggi suka memalsukan usianya mungkin sangat tepat.

"Sudah tiga tahun Kotaro. Melihat wajahmu, sepertinya kamu sudah berubah. Bagaimana keadaan gurumu?"

"Kau saja yang tidak berubah, Dusk Witch. Seperti biasa dia mencari sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu. " Respon datar selagi dia masih ditekan kebawah di punggungnya, si penyihir tersenyum simpul.

"Kotaro Karasuma? Berarti pria ini..." Si gadis kuncir kuda mengangkat alis matanya.

"Hey, bukankah sudah waktunya kamu melepaskanku?" Kotaro menyudutkan matanya dan menggerutu pada gadis muda yang menaiki dadanya ini.

"Ada apa? Kau orang tidak tahu malu dan kasar?"

"Yang penting, aku mengatakan itu demi dirimu juga."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gimana bilangnya ya...sejak tadi, kedua pahamu sudah menyentuh badanku."

Pahanya yang putih dan mulus itu terasa sangat empuk. Sangat disayangkan kalau dia harus menegaskan hal itu, namun ini bukan situasi dimana dia bisa menikmati keuntungan tidak terduga. Belum lagi dia bisa mendengar Elesis yang bisa Koatro bayangkan dalam wujud naganya menggeram dan siap untuk memangsanya walaupun itu sangat mustahil.

Wajah serius gadis muda itu menjadi merah seperti terbakar. Berdiri dengan cepat sambil memegangi roknya, tanpa ampund ia mengayunkan pedangnya.

Suara Greyworth menggelegar. Gadis bernama Ellis itu segera menghentikan jarak setipis rambut, Kotaro berhasil mengelak dengan memutar tubuhnya.

"Ap-Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Ka-kau dasar mata keranjang! Di saat ini juga, aku akan mengubahmu jadi salmon rebus!"

"Tunggu! Tenang dulu – dan aku bukan salmon!" Tebasan yang tajam, membuat sikut Kotaro nyaris saja tertebas.

Dalam 3 tahun masa pelatihannya membuat Kotaro hampir terbiasa dimana dia akan mati dalam satu hari saja. Pelatihannya juga tidak disatu tempat, tapi berbagai tempat Kotaro sudah kunjungi.

"Sarungkan pedangmu, Ellis! Semua tindakan kekerasan di lingkungan Akademi dilarang tegas!" Suara Greyworth menggelegar. Gadis bernama Ellis itu segera menghentikan gerakannya.

"Di-Direktur Akademi...A-Aku hanya..."

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya dua kali, Ellis Fahrengart!?"

"Tidak, Um-aku minta maaf." Ellis sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kamito, menyarungkan pedangnya dengan ragu-ragu. Grayworth menekan kacamatanya dan tersenyum.

"Jadi kau sudah di usia itu. Yah, ditekan kebawah oleh tubuh lembut Ellis dibalik armornya, hampir semua laki laki normal tidak akan tahan."

"Di-Direktur Akademy!?"

"Tunggu! Tolong jangan katakan apa apa yang bisa memicu kesalahpahaman. Aku hanya-" Kotaro segera memprotes. Namun, matanya tanpa sengaja menuju ke arah dada Ellis, memang, dia mengenakan armor jadi sulit dideteksi, tapi sudah pasti, payudara menyedihkan Claire Rogue tak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dirinya.

"Ka-Ka-Kau! Li-Lihat lihat apa kau!?"

" Maaf, aku tidak sengaja..." Kotaro dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Guh! Kalau kau bukan tamu Direktur Akademy, aku akan membuatmu jadi Pot-au-feu saat ini juga!"

"Kenapa Pot-au-feu?!" Meski dia tak memahami kalimat metafora itu, tetap saja terdengar menakutkan.

"Ellis, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Tidak menyenangkan kalau melihat pertengkaran didepan mataku." Greyworth mengucapkan itu dengan nada dingin.

"A-Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anda di ruangan ini dengan...pria itu. Kalau dia punya hasrat aneh aneh pada Direktur Akademi-"

"Hal seperti itu tak mungkin!" Kotaro langsung menyela ucapannya. Apa yang gadis ini katakan membuatnya bingung.

"Kalau begitu juga tidak masalah. Aku selalu mengenakan pakaian dalam keberuntunganku."

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya." Kata Kotaro dengan nada datar

"Mm, membosankan sekali melihat wajah datarmu. Ngomong-ngomong, warnanya adalah-"

"Aku tak mau mendengarnya!"

"Cuma bercanda."

"Dan itu tidak membuatku tertawa." Sang Dusk Witch tertawa tawa kecil tanda puas, tatapan mata Kotaro terisi dengan niat membunuh terhadapnya.

"Ta-Tapi Direktur Akademy tidak boleh berduaan saja dengan pria ini tanpa pen—"

"Ellis Fahrengart!" Karena nada bicaranya yang kalem, bahu Ellis gemetar.

"Apa aku perlu mengulangi ucapanku dua kali?"

"Um, maafkan saya." Sungguh Greyworth yang mengerikan, dengan suaranya yang gemetar, Ellis mengangguk, dan pergi ke arah koridor dengan ragu ragu.

* * *

Setelah dilepaskan, Kotaro berdiri tegak sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Membersihkan sisa debu di jasnya, dia bergerak masuk kedalam kantor. Setelah Kotaro menutup pintu di belakangnya, Greyworth mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia adalah putri dari keluarga bangsawan Fahrengart. Ksatria yang handal, meski agak keras kepala."

"Apa gadis tadi murid disini juga? Dia mengenakan armor diatas seragamnya."

"Dia adalah pemimpin dari Ksatria Sylphid, kelompok yang mengurus semua yang mengganggu aturan dalam Akademi."

"Seperti Komite moral publik saja. Kalau begitu, mereka harus bisa bertindak lebih tegas lagi!" Kotaro mengingat kembali, apa yang terjadi di dalam hutan saat ia menemui gadis berambut merah seperti bara api itu. Meninggalkannya begitu saja bersama Kamito mungkin adalah hal yang buruk, dalam banyak hal. Mungkin Kamito akan membalas perbuatan Kotaro, walaupun Kotaro berharap Kamito tidak melakukannya.

"Fu, akan kupertimbangkan itu. Ngomong ngomong Kotaro, kenapa kau kelihatan kucel? Seolah olah kamu baru diserang di Hutan Roh."

"Tidak, aku dicakar seekor kucing. Kucing betina yang berapi api. Lalu aku meninggalkan kucing tersebut bersama seorang laki-laki. Dan saat ingin kemari aku diserang oleh seekor banteng." Kotaro menjawab seenaknya dengan wajah datar, Greyworth mengangkat bahunya. Greyworth mengetahui yang dimaksud laki-laki adalah Kamito, namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya.

"Kau lebih baik berhati-hati, ada rumor kalau bagian terdalam Hutan Roh yang bahkan Komite Investigasi Spirit tak mau memasukinya, ada Roh Level-S yang masih tertidur disana. Sekali bertemu dengannya, nyawamu jadi taruhannya- dalam kasusmu, bisakah kamu menjinakkannya?"

"Entahlah, lagipula aku kesini untuk urusan lain." Kata Kotaro dengan wajah dan nada yang serius. Lalu dia mengeluarkan surat yang diterimanya lalu menaruhnya di depan meja. Greyworth tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kau mengirim ini padaku, dan aku sudah mengkonfirmasinya tadi, sudah berapa lama?"

"Sejak saat aku mengirim surat tersebut. Menurut informasi yang kuterima dari Shiroi no Mahōtsukai tentang Phantom, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa sudah ada korban di Academy ini."

"Memang benar, tadi aku juga melihat seorang murid yang diserang itu dan mengingat kalau disini pasti kebanyakan kontraktor roh berpotensial menjadi Gate. Lalu?"

"Murid disini tidak bisa mengalahkan Phantom begitu juga dengan guru-guru disini. Karena itu aku memohon pada Shiroi no Mahōtsukai untuk mengirimmu kesini. Dan dia juga bilang kemungkinan Phantom menyerang kesini sangat besar." Kata Greyworth lalu dia mengeluarkan setumpuk dokumen yang disalah satu dokumen tersebut terdapat profil latar belakang Kotaro.

"Aku ingin kau masuk sebagai murid di Academy ini, untuk melindungi murid disini dari Phantom dan juga melatih sihirmu disini. Itu permintaan dari gurumu."

Kotaro tidak bisa menolak, karena melawan Phantom sudah menjadi tugasnya sejak datang ke dunia ini. Dia tidak ingin melihat orang menjadi Phantom lagi, bagi Kotaro alas an itu sudah cukup.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mempunyai syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama aku diizinkan untuk menyelidiki tempat yang terdapat Phantom jika ada yang menyerang, kedua aku ingin kau memberikan informasi yang kau ketahui jika ada hubungannya dengan Phantom. Belum lagi, Phantom yang aku lawan tadi melarikan diri."

"Baiklah aku menyetujui syaratmu itu. Karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk melindungi murid-murid disini. Dan juga bisakah kau menggunakan sihirmu disini? Aku ingin melihatnya." Kata Greyworth.

"Kau seharusnya tahu, menggunakan banyak sihir membuat lelah." Kata Kotaro mengeluh, walaupun begitu dia tetap melakukannya.

Kemudian Kotaro mengeluarkan PlaMonster ring dan dia mengenakan dijari tangan kanannya, lalu menaruh tangannya dihadapan Hand Authornya.

**GARUDA! PLEASE!**

Sebuah nampan kecil muncul dan bagian-bagian dari nampan tersebut mulai melayang dan bergabung menciptakan PlaMonster Garuda, nampan tersebut mulai menghilang. Kotaro menaruh cincin tersebut dislot bagian dada dan Garuda mulai hidup sambil berkicau.

"Ooh, sihir yang menggagumkan." Kata Greyworth

Kotaro mengulangi proses yang sama pada PlaMonster ring lainnya.

**UNICORN! PLEASE!**

**KRAKEN! PLEASE!**

Satu persatu, dua PlaMonster muncul dan hidup saat Kotaro menaruh cincinya pada PlaMonster tersebut. Garuda, Unicorn, dan Kraken tampak bingung karena dipanggil secara bersamaan.

"Aku ingin kalian memeriksa Academy ini dan mencari Phantom Minotaur, aku yakin dia belum jauh." Kata Kotaro. Para PlaMonster mengerti dan segera mereka pergi untuk mencari Phantom di Academy ini.

"Lalu ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Dalam dua bulan, Blade Dance akan diselenggarakan di Astral Zero. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu sebagai peserta di kompetisi itu."

"Apa katamu?!" Kata Kotaro terkejut

Blade Dance sekali setiap beberapa tahun, merupakan ritual Kagura terbesar yang diselenggarakan di Astral Zero.

Para Kontraktor Roh berkumpul dari sepanjang benua, dan menampilkan Tarian Pedang sebagai persembahan pada Lima Raja Elemental Besar. Singkat kata, itu adalah Festival Bela Diri terbesar untuk sesama Kontraktor Roh.

Negara dari kelompok pemenang akan diberi beberapa tahun perlindungan dewa oleh Raja Elemental, hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan bagi setiap negara. Bersama dengan hadiah utama bagi sang pemenangnya. Satu Permintaan akan dikabulkan.

Kotaro mengetahui betul karena sudah mempelajari dunia ini berkat White Wizard, tapi baginya harus mengikuti festival tersebut tentu membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa roh kontrakku adalah Phantom! Kenapa kau mendaftarkanku!"

"Aku juga sudah berbicara dengan gurumu dan dia setuju. Phantom atau bukan tetap saja disamakan dengan roh. Kemungkinan ada penyerangan tidak terduga, jadi aku ingin kau berjaga-jaga." Balas Greyworth

"Kau sangat licik. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian."

Kotaro hanya bisa menghela nafas saja, tujuan dia ke Academy ini adalah mencari Phantom saja dan letak dimana pemimpin mereka. Tapi karena hal yang tidak terduga dia harus melakukan hal yang merepotkan.

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa, aku sudah mengurus semua prosedur yang diperlukan, jadi kau bisa tenang."

Pembicaraan antara Kotaro dan Greyworth pun selesai, tiba-tiba Kotaro mendengar teriakkan dari luar pintu. Yang juga dia sangat kenal dengan suara ini adalah milik temannya yang sesame laki-laki yaitu Kamito. Dia menduga Kamito diserang oleh Ellis seperti dirinya tadi.

"Kotaro bisa kau membiarkanku dan Kamito berbicara empat mata saja dan sebelum kau pergi aku ingin kau mengenakan seragam ini." Kata Greyworth yang memberikan seragam Areisha Spirit Academy khusus untuk laki-laki.

Setelah mengenakan seragamnya dia segera keluar dari ruangan direktur tersebut tidak menyadari senyum seringai di wajah Greyworth.

"Seperti katamu Shiroi no Mahōtsukai, sudah saatnya dunia mengetahui keberadaannya. Seorang yang akan memberikan harapan, Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai."

* * *

**Yosh Chapter 3 akhirnya beres juga, di chapter ini ane sengaja gk kasih deskripsi perubahan Kotaro, ane akan kasih deskripsinya nanti saat Team Ellis vs Team Kamito. **

**Kotaro Harem : Claire, Rinslet, Ellis, Fianna, Est, Rubia, Elesis**

**Ya, ane masuki Est ke harem Kotaro dan juga ane akan jelasin alasannya. Jangan lupa R&amp;R tapi jangan Flame, ane buat Fanfic sekedar hobi dan kesenangan aja dan jangan sunkan untuk melihat cerita ane yang lain.**

**Sampai berjumpa di Chapter dan cerita yang akan datang ^-^**


End file.
